<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How To Mentor A Superhero – A Book Not Written By Tony Stark by sandean_cas, stuckystarker (sandean_cas)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660362">How To Mentor A Superhero – A Book Not Written By Tony Stark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas'>sandean_cas</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/stuckystarker'>stuckystarker (sandean_cas)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Age Difference, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, BAMF Peter Parker, BAMF Tony Stark, Bruce Banner &amp; Tony Stark Friendship, Celebrity Crush, Civil War Team Iron Man, Crushes, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Identity Reveal, M/M, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Paparazzi, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker Gets a Hug, Peter Parker Has Issues, Peter Parker Has Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Poor Peter Parker, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Slow Burn, Starker, Survivor Guilt, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Daddy Issues, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Has Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark-centric, Unrequited Love</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:34:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35,860</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23660362</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/sandean_cas, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandean_cas/pseuds/stuckystarker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Making the gauntlet and his suit with the same nanotech meant that all of his Iron Man suits can sync with the gauntlet and transfer the stones across seamlessly. For a harrowing moment, he can feel the power of the infinity stones coursing through every atom of his being. Slowly the stones are overwhelming his atoms, one by one, forcing them into an eventual catastrophic failure.</p><p>Strange had it all planned out. From the start. This is how it was supposed to be. He lived so that he could die – save them all.</p><p>He did it, he reminds himself.</p><p>He saved the kid.</p><p>Overwhelming sensations fire across his neurons then as he raises his hand, outfitted with the stones.</p><p>There’s no way for him to do this and not die.</p><p>Suddenly, the energy beings drawing away from him… siphoning away into something… a new vessel. And for a moment he experiences true terror.</p><p>No one else on the field has a version of the nanites that are in his suit. No one else should have access.</p><p> <em>Pepper.</em></p><p>But surely, she wouldn’t…</p><p>As the strain of holding the stones lessens, Tony finally turns his head ever so slightly. To his left, wearing his Stark tech proudly is Peter Parker.</p><p>The Kid.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>733</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The 14,000,606th Future</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is set after Avengers: Endgame. Pepper and Tony don't have Morgan but every thing else is the same... except for one tiny detail.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter lies on the floor, the occasional spasm pinning him in place. He can still feel the blows that put him there; lancing through his body. But in actuality, it hadn’t really been the blows. They were street level thugs, something that he could have easily dealt with just a few days ago.</p><p>No, not days, he reminds himself, as he feels the dirt to his let become wet with his blood, years. Five years ago.</p><p>In truth it was a memory that distracted him, rendering him a blubbering, inert ape. A punching bag for the thugs trying to rob the bank. It was the dust that triggered it, they flew it right into his mask, hoping to obscure his view. All it did though was toss him right back to that day. He watched the bug lady, the space man and the big tattooed man turn to dust. His main concern had been Tony. His eyes trained on him, waiting to see whether he too would disappear before his eyes.</p><p>Strange had been next. One finger raised in a cryptic message; the one way they could still win this thing.</p><p>Then for the briefest second it was just him and Mr Stark. He had seen the relief in the other man’s eyes. Only for his own relief, that he hadn’t been dusted to come crashing down. His spidey sense tingled – no it rioted within him – as the rot began to take hold. He felt it slowly, creeping up his legs, sending him crashing into Mr Stark, a stumbling incoherent mess who clutched at him and pleaded with him, begging for the impossible.</p><p>He never expected his death of be quite to slow. So agonising. He could feel the individual cells die off, even as his body rushed to regenerate it. He felt himself turn to dust.</p><p>That’s not something you just forget.</p><p>He blinks against the barrage of memories, trying to force his body to heal. Karen is yammering away in his ear. But his head is too foggy to discern the meaning of the words. The robbers have escaped, that he’s sure of.</p><p>Geeze, his lungs feel like they were shredded apart. Peter tries to raise himself onto his hands and knees, only for a sharp pain to bring him crashing down into the soggy dirt again.</p><p>“I’m contacting Mr Stark.” Karen’s voice is suddenly as clear as a bell.</p><p>Wheezing out, “Don’t.” doesn’t seem to dissuade her much.</p><p>No way can he let Tony see him lying here pathetically. He’s an Avenger now, he needs to start acting like it. Avengers don’t get beat up by lower level criminals. They don’t have flashbacks in the middle of a mission. They don’t’ have to call their <em>mentor </em>because they can’t handle a cakewalk.</p><p>Some super hero he is.</p><p>Exhaling becomes harder, his lungs are clearly not on his side. Usually he feels as though his senses are dialled up to eleven, but at this moment? Peter thinks they might as well be at sixteen.</p><p>…</p><p>Tony pops his eyes open at the shrill chime. It’s F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s informal way of getting his attentions. His AI system knows fully well that he wasn’t sleeping.</p><p>Sleep would mean peace. Sleep would mean rest. Sleep would mean reliving that moment over and over for an entire night.</p><p>And billionaire, play-boy philanthropists just can’t handle that kind of emotional actualisation more than once in the same decade.</p><p>But it doesn’t really matter. The inklings of it trickle in every time he blinks.</p><p>
  <em>Mr Stark, I don’t feel so good. I don’t wanna go. Please, I don’t wanna go.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He sees Peter crumbling to dust. He sees Strange, giving up the time stone on a gamble. He sees Cap go down… Thor, Marvel. He sees Strange, holding up that one finger. This is what every effort over the past few weeks has cumulated into.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> He did it, he reminds himself. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He saved the kid.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony finds himself, standing face to face with the mad Titan, Thanos. His aim, to get close enough to get one thing and one thing only.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Making the gauntlet and his suit from the same nanites meant that all of his Iron Man suits can sync with the gauntlet and transfer the stones across seamlessly. It wasn’t something that he thought of during the designing process but it now enables him to be the one in control. For a harrowing moment, he can feel the power of the infinity stones coursing through every atom of his being. He can taste it, feel it, breathe the power. Slowly the stones are overwhelming his atoms, one by one, forcing them into an eventual catastrophic failure.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Strange had it all planned out. From the start. This is how it was supposed to be. He lived so that he could die – save them all.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As Thanos does he spiel, he steadies himself against the power of the stones. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I am inevitable.” Thanos’ snap is like déjà vu.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Overwhelming sensations fire across his neurons then, almost forcing him to his knees. He raises his hand, outfitted with the stones, steeling himself.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s no way for him to do this and not die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly, the energy beings drawing away from him… siphoning away into something… a new vessel. And for a moment he experiences true terror.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>No one else on the field has a version of the nanites that are in his suit. No one else should have access.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Pepper.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The though pops into his mind, unbidden; she’s wearing her new suit after all. But surely, she wouldn’t…</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the strain of holding the stones lessens, Tony finally finds the will to turn his head ever so slightly. To his left, wearing his Stark tech proudly is Peter Parker.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The Kid. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>He can scarcely believe it. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Screw Strange for involving him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His suit conjoined with Tony’s at the wrist, sharing the power of the stones. The light that bathed them both was almost blinding, remind him that it was now or never. Even with help and the kid’s healing factor, the stones were still too powerful to be held for so long. And as much as he doesn’t want the Kid doing this, the time it would take to separate them would probably get them both killed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He holds Peter’s gaze, receiving an affirming nod.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“And I… am Iron Man.” </em>
</p><p>Sure, the memories are bad… but they’re incomparable to the truth the stones had forced him to recognise.</p><p>Now that, he thinks, shaking off his fear – that he won’t ever let himself think about.</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y. talk to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Senses Dialed To 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I’m receiving a distress call.” F.R.I.D.A.Y.  says then pauses, leaving him in suspense.</p><p>“Would you like to elaborate on that?” he asks, quirking an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’m retrieving more details from Karen.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. replies.</p><p>But it’s enough detail to have Tony springing up from his bed and racing towards the nearest suit. If it’s Karen then it’s the kid. And if it’s the kid then that’s on Tony.</p><p>“Do you know if he’s alive?” Tony demands as he fires up his thrusters.</p><p>There’s a pregnant pause, which only makes Tony feel like he’s about to explode. He barely made it through the first time the kid died. Actually, he hadn’t made it through at all. He muddled through in a whiskey induced haze till they got everyone back, but in the months after his snap, things had been different.</p><p>First off, he was recovering. Even with Peter taking some of the heat off, the stones did a lot of damage to them both. He remembers ranting and raging in the facility hospital room… to the kid, to his aunt when she stopped by, to Pepper and Bruce… to anyone who’d listen really, about how stupid and reckless the kid was.</p><p>Stupid and reckless and saved his life.</p><p>Now that he thinks back, he never really thanked Peter for what he did. He just yelled at him when they were both injured and trying to recover. That wasn’t nice. But Tony isn’t a nice man. He won’t be able to live with himself if Peter dies thinking that his sacrifice wasn’t appreciated, wasn’t worth it.</p><p>As F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s silence continues, as she confers with Karen, Tony grapples with his emotions. Peter didn’t have to do what he did. That was from the goodness of his heart. He briefly wonders if Peter was hurt doing something just as reckless…</p><p>That thought is put on hold as F.R.I.D.A.Y. finally chirps into his ear: “Boss, he’s alive. I’ve tapped into his suit and his respiratory system is in great distress. His brain activity is off the charts too.”</p><p>“ETA on his position?” he asks, trying to calm himself.</p><p>If there’s still a threat in the area, he needs to be cool and collected. To bring down Spiderman, that’s a big feat.</p><p>Tony sets down near the mouth of a dark alley. F.R.I.D.A.Y. does a scan of the area. They’re alone. Just him and Peter. Whoever attacked him must have escaped. They can deal with that later.</p><p>“Kid.” He says, retracting both their helmets.</p><p>Peter’s eyes are closed, his head lolling into Tony’s palm. But he’s still warm, still has a pulse.</p><p>“Karen. Assessment.” He commands as he cradles his head.</p><p>“Multiple lacerations about his head.” Karen tells him. “His breathing is evening out and his brain activity is returning to normal levels.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tony whispers, more to himself than anything. He hefts Peters body into his hands, and fires up his suit.</p><p>On the way back to the compound, he runs a diagnostic, to find out what really happened. The video log was damaged during the fight, so he can’t count on those right now. “Karen, tell me what happened.”</p><p>“Mr Parker collapsed while fighting three bandits. Due to respiratory issues, he was unable to fight back, resulting in his other injuries. His body is healing itself rapidly, according to my sensors. He should regain consciousness within the hour.”</p><p>“Thanks Karen.” He replies.</p><p>He’s going to be okay, Tony reminds himself.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>He spots them from all the way across the field. It takes a moment, but he manages to pick himself out of that shallow ditch. The prized fight was happening and Mr Stark is there, alone. Okay, he isn’t alone. The blue space lady is there with him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Dr Strange is standing up on a hill, his face set. Peter feels his spidey sense tingle.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The wizard raises a finger. One out of fourteen million six hundred and five ways. Peter realises his intention in an instant. This is it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He comes in from behind the mad titan, racing though a sea of monsters to get there in time to do something. What if Mr Stark needs him and he isn’t there? The thought forces his legs to move faster. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Because he’s coming in from that particular angle, he sees it perfectly. The switch. Mr Stark times it just right and moves away fast enough that Thanos doesn’t notice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>His spidey sense tingles with more urgency now. Peter realises why with a jolt: the stones were meant to be wielded by powerful beings. He caught a glimpse of Dr Banner on the field. His arm was mangled and charred, hanging listlessly at his side. The Hulk is powerful, his skin almost unbreakable, and yet he burned.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony’s suit is strong. But Peter knows it can’t withstand the force of all the infinity stones, used at once. It shouldn’t have to be him. He looks around frantically, for someone, anyone powerful enough to help him. He knows that Mr Stark can manipulate the suit so that the hand part is separate. Someone else can do this, he wants to scream. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The blue lady is too far.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Thanos is staring down at the empty gauntlet. Thor is nowhere in sight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter’s head spins as he closes the distance, his brain working a thousand miles a minute to think of something… something to save him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>There’s no one strong enough. Everything is too fast. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony won’t let anyone bear this burden along with him though. Not by choice anyway.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His Ironspider suit.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He knows that Mr Stark made it special for him. To team up with his own suit if need be.</em>
</p><p><em>“Karen, link with F.R.I.D.A.Y. and</em> <em>fuse us with Mr Stark’s suit.” He commands as he slams his hand onto the Iron Man suit. </em></p><p>
  <em>Maybe he won’t die.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suddenly he can feel everything. Every inch of his suit, pressed against him. The feel of Mr Stark’s skin under his hand. The particles of dust in the air, that get caught on his nose hairs. It’s too much. His body can barely process the sensations.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr Stark look at him, shocked and the next thing he knows the world is all white.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Mr Stark is across from him, in a matching white bed. His eyes are sunken and his entire body feels like its shivering.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Bruises darken the better part of his face, and where the bruises aren’t, the cuts are. He suspects he’s in a similar state. Maybe not as bad, as he hadn’t gone one on one against Thanos. He feels pretty banged up though. His head is spinning. The sheets are too much, pressing against his skin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter closes his eyes and forces himself to take a deep breath.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And then Mr Stark starts screaming at him.</em>
</p><p>Peter forces the memory back and cracks his eyes open. The room he’s in is dimly lit. Silk sheets brush against his skin. He feels the nausea roll in, the disgust at feeling so much from so little.</p><p>Peter closes his eyes and forces himself to take a deep breath.</p><p>And then, just like that nightmarish memory, Mr Stark starts screaming at him again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Perks of Being a Mentor... Spoiler: There Are None</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony can’t help the way he reacts when Peter wakes up. He feels like a jackass throughout, but it seems his mouth can’t get the memo. He just won’t shut up.</p><p>“What were you thinking?” He demands, pacing the length of the guest room. “If it were anyone else, they would have killed you. What am I supposed to do then, huh, kid? Go tell your aunt that Tony Stark got you killed in one of his toys? How is that supposed to go over?”</p><p>He’s supposed to be his mentor. Mentors chastise their mentees when things go wrong, right? They don’t just let them go scott free.</p><p>What he wants to say is: ‘Thank God you’re okay,’ ‘What went wrong, why didn’t you call me right away?’ or maybe ‘I went through so much trouble to save you, don’t let me watch it all go to waste.’ But he can’t say those things, because his responsibility is to make Peter grow not to coddle him.</p><p>Right now, he wishes he could coddle him.</p><p>This is exactly what he was doing in the hospital. He’s doing it again and he just can’t stop. Old man, stuck in his old ways, he chastises himself.</p><p>Maybe it’s the suit. Making him think that he can take stupid risks. Tony should take it back again. For real this time. But what good would that do? Peter would go back to his onesie and he’d be even more at risk. At least with Karen, he’ll get a notification when something goes wrong. Plus, he remembers how crushed the kid was the last time he took the suit away.</p><p>He’s been irresponsible, no doubt about that, but it hadn’t all been his fault. Tony could have done certain things better. Telling Peter his plan might have been a good start. Maybe some team up missions to help them find the right gear for them to operate in.</p><p>He’s about five minutes into his rant. He stops short. The kid should be talking his ear off; complaining, nagging, something.</p><p>All he gets is silence.</p><p>“Kid?” he says, walking over to the bed. F.R.I.D.A.Y. would have said something if his vitals were wonky.</p><p>Yet, he still lays there, perfectly still. Peter’s eyes are open, he realises, staring blankly at the ceiling.</p><p>Guilt crawls up his spine. “Kid?” he tries again, this time, he hears just how unsure he sounds.</p><p>Not even that gets his attention. He feels his worry return, full force. “Kid, snap out of it.” he says gently.</p><p>Perching on the edge of the bed, he lifts his hand, the intention is to lay it on Peter’s head. He doesn’t even make it half-way there before his hand shoots out, stopping him in his tracks.</p><p>“No.” he whimpers, his hand stiff on Tony’s. “Don’t touch me.”</p><p>“What’s the matter?”</p><p>“Everything – it – it –it’s just too much Mr Stark. Just make it stop.” Every word is a fevered whisper that tugs his heart strings.</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y. tell me what’s happening.”</p><p>“Mr Parker is experiencing sensory over load.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. explains. Tony watches the way the kid flinches at every word.</p><p>“Enable nightshade mode.” He says softly.</p><p>F.R.I.D.A.Y. doesn’t make another sound, but complies nonetheless, darkening the room totally, a layer of soundproofing moving up to cover the windows and doors. Everything is silent, everything is still. Tony moves away a few paces. He doesn’t want the kid to drown in the sound of his thundering heart.</p><p>The way Peter goes slack against the sheets tells him that this is working.</p><p>It goes on that wat for a while. His notification system has been silenced, and F.R.I.D.A.Y. has limited all sources of sound, smell and light that can enter the room. Taste and touch though, there’s nothing he can do about that without irritating Peter further.</p><p>The silence gives him sufficient time to chastise himself. He was so concerned about being a good mentor that he forgot how to be a good human. Railing on the kid is just something he <em>does.</em> He knows that it hurts him, he knows that it’s not healthy. He knows that having your idol blame you instead of help you must take a toll on Peter.</p><p>But the kid always comes back. No matter how mean and snarky he was, he always gets forgiveness, even when even he doesn’t think he deserves it.</p><p>Some time later, Tony notices him stir on the bed. The sheets are tossed away as he pushes himself into a sitting position, his knees hanging off of the bed. Tony chances a step forward. Good thing he went with putting down a carpet instead of the tiles.</p><p>Peter’s head snaps up anyway and he sees his muscles tense once more.</p><p>“Everything okay?”</p><p>Peter nods silently, his muscles still tensed.</p><p>“Can I come closer?” He asks, still keeping his voice to a near whisper.</p><p>Again, Peter nods.</p><p>Tony perches on the bed, keeping his distance so that they don’t accidentally brush against each other. Peter sighs, the first noise he’s made since coming in here.</p><p>“I’m sorry Mr Stark.”</p><p>Now it’s time for Tony to sigh.</p><p>“I didn’t handle this very well, did I?”</p><p>Peter just smiles. It isn’t his usual smile, where it looks like that kid from Annie, it’s a different type of smile, sincere, but tired. It makes Tony feel cold inside.</p><p>“You up for telling me what happened?” He prods after a moment passes, his curiosity getting the better of him once more.</p><p>“I messed up.” Peter says. He’s always been overly critical of himself. “There were these guys and – they – they threw dust at me.”</p><p>Oh.</p><p>“You had a flash back.” Tony says, tugging at his collar. He feels as though <em>he</em> is about to have a flash back. Peter crumbling to dust before his eyes. The stains on his hands, the feel of something tangible suddenly turning into nothing. He forces himself to take a breath. This isn’t about him.</p><p>“That’s completely okay after what you went through.”</p><p>Peter nods once more, clenching his jaw and glancing away. “I’m okay now.” He says, changing the topic. “You can tell F.R.I.D.A.Y. to stand down.”</p><p>“Not just yet.” He cautions, not wanting to risk another bout of… whatever just happened. “You had a flash back and you froze. That’s dangerous kid, if it was someone else, other than a common thug, they would have killed you.”</p><p>“I know.” Peter says, chastised.</p><p>“Look.” Tony says, suddenly feeling like the bad guy. “That wasn’t your fault. You couldn’t have known it was going to happen.”</p><p>Tony wants to ask more. He wants to pry into why the flashback triggered his ‘oversensitivity’ he wants to know every last detail. He wants to talk precautions, so that if this does happen in the field again, they won’t both be running around like headless chickens. But the kid’s face is worn, his expression still dazed. Now isn’t the time.</p><p>“Why don’t you sleep here tonight?” he offers instead. “I’ll call May, cover for you.” Peter simply nods, his eyes staring up at Tony with gratitude. “Remember kid, this isn’t your fault.”</p><p>Tony doesn't let himself rest until F.R.I.D.A.Y.  informs him that Peter has healed completely.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello people!</p><p>Just a friendly reminder from your friendly neighborhood writer:<br/>this is a slow burn fic. The burn is slow... it will practically smolder. That's not to say that things aren't happening (you can see that they are) they're just being built slowly.</p><p>But, I do have some great plans for this fic. So I hope you stick around!</p><p>All the kudos and comments are greatly appreciated :D &lt;3</p><p>Updates will hopefully be every Tuesday around 10:30 - 12:00 PM (GMT-4)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ramifications</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Peter wakes, he’s on a cloud. Everything feels soft and welcoming and most of all… calm. He doesn’t think he’s ever felt quite like this before. Slowly, he opens his eyes, wondering why the sunlight isn’t streaming into his room.</p><p>May must have put up those thick drapes that he hates. He’s kind of surprised she isn’t screaming at him to get up for school. He glances down at his watch, wondering what time it really is…</p><p>Peter blinks in confusion. There’s no school on a Saturday.</p><p>Last night comes back to him in fragments, all popping into place in staccato. He freaked out. He freaked out big time in front of Tony.</p><p>He’s in Tony’s bed. Or… a bed anyway. He hasn’t really spent much time exploring the new Avengers Facility. However, the sheets alone are enough to indicate Tony’s hand.</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” He calls.</p><p>“Good morning Peter.” The AI responds. “I can tell that you are now well rested and have overcome last night’s incident. Mr Stark is waiting for you in the kitchen area.”</p><p>Peter shifts the sheets and comes upon something rather disturbing. He’s wearing pyjamas. Flannel patterned pyjamas.</p><p>He doesn’t own pyjamas like this!</p><p>That must mean…</p><p>“Did Mr Stark change me?”</p><p>“No.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informs him. “One of the drones changed you. The Boss insisted that we try to make you feel as comfortable as possible.”</p><p>“Hey F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” This time he’s more than a little skeptical. Could Tony be monitoring him through some secret camera? Or would F.R.I.D.A.Y. automatically tattle on him.</p><p>“Yes Peter?”</p><p>“How mad… you know, how mad was he last night?”</p><p>“What metric should I use?” Peter can almost detect a hint of snarkiness.</p><p>“Try one to ten, where ten is… the ferry incident.”</p><p>“The levels, to my estimates were incapable of being expressed on such a limited scale. But the closest approximation would be a ten.”</p><p>“Thanks.” He mumbles, trying to get his nerves in order.</p><p>What’s Tony going to do to him? Take the suit back? That thought in particular makes his blood run cold.</p><p>“Can you tell me if he’s still mad?”</p><p>“Mr Stark requests that you meet him in the kitchen.” Comes the reply.</p><p>…</p><p>Peter steps into the kitchen with equal amounts trepidation and resignation.</p><p>For a brief moment, he had considered just making a run for it; facing the consequences some other time. But Tony’d surely be pissed then. Maybe if he’s got enough coffee in him, he’ll be pliable enough and Peter can convince him not to freak out.</p><p>“Good morning Mr Stark.” He says brightly, pausing near the counter.</p><p>Tony stares at him over the rim of his cup and Peter feels himself wince at his expression.</p><p>“Let’s talk kid.” He says, rounding the corner to perch next to him.</p><p>“Right now?” he squeaks.</p><p>Tony rolls his eyes and smack himself on his head. “Drats. Manners! You want some breakfast?”</p><p>“Uh… sure.” He stutters.</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y. do something about breakfast.” He says offhandedly, his attention still focused on Peter. “So, this is the part where you convince me that you’re fit for active duty.”</p><p>Peter looks away. “I’m not.” He admits, hating himself even as the words tumble out of his mouth. It’s something that should be clear to both of them. Mr Stark would have grounded him anyway.</p><p>“I’m surprised.” Mr Stark says after a beat, he cocks his head and rests his cup down to stare at Peter. “You – I didn’t think you’d say that.”</p><p>“You saw what happened last night. I’m – I can’t go out like this.”</p><p>“I agree.” Mr Stark says. “You <em>can’t </em>go out like this alone.”</p><p>Shame floods him once more. Mr Stark isn’t known for being attuned to emotions, but he still hoped for some kind of reassurance. “I’ll… just head out then. Thanks for the experience using the suit Mr Stark. I think I really learned a lot from you.”</p><p>Why did this have to happen to him? Why now? It’s been months since they reversed the snap, almost an entire year. Peter doesn’t even fully understand what happened to him in that alley. The dust may have triggered a memory but it shouldn’t have been enough to trigger a panic attack like that. Then his senses went haywire on him, that hadn’t helped either.</p><p>Having an attack in the middle of a battle would only get him killed, or worse, get innocent people killed.</p><p>But Spider-Man makes him feel like <em>something</em>. Like he has a purpose and is doing some good in the world. And he knows that Spider-Man <em>does </em>so much good. But most of all, he loves being Spider-Man. He loves the freedom that comes with it, the focus. He doesn’t have to worry about being ‘Peter Parker.’ No one bullies Spider-Man, no one presses him against his locker and demands homework from him.</p><p>As Spider-Man he doesn’t have to worry about what he says. Even if he says something stupid, people forget about it after a week or two.</p><p>Leaving behind Spider-Man would mean leaving behind a piece of himself. It’s more than the suit. Even if Tony takes the suit, he could go back to his original suit. But the problem would still remain: him. There’s no way to predict panic attacks. There’s no way to know all the triggers. It’s just not feasible anymore.</p><p>Peter stands quickly, wanting to leave before the tears in his eyes start falling. He doesn’t want Mr Stark’s last memory of him to be him crying like a baby. He can stave off the tears until he’s safely in the elevator.</p><p>“Hey, why does that sound like goodbye and buzz off?” Tony demands.</p><p>Stiffly, he just shakes his head. The tears are gathering faster now, a few more moments and they’ll start leaking out.</p><p>A firm hand on his shoulder turns him right back around. He watches the confusion dance across Mr Stark’s face though a haze of tears.</p><p>“Wait. Don’t cry.” He says, flustered. “I’m not taking away the suit. I’m not taking away Spider-Man.”</p><p>Peter’s head snaps up at that. Tears are still dripping down his face and he wipes them away swiftly with the sleeve of his pyjamas.</p><p>Mr Stark’s expression is remorseful. “Come on Peter, I learned my lesson last time.” he nudges his shoulder, dragging a chuckle out of him. “I can take away the suits and the fancy gear but there’s no one in the world who can take Spider-Man away from you Peter.”</p><p>“But you said –”</p><p>“I said you can’t go out like this <em>alone.</em>” Tony sticks his hand out then, a cheesy expression on his face. “Hi, I’m Tony Stark, your new patrol buddy.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Stranger Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony hides his grimace as the words leave his mouth. What the hell is he thinking? Iron Man and Spider-Man out patrolling together? That’s bound to raise some eyebrows. Not to mention, it’s a huge time commitment from him. Pepper won’t be very happy, but then again, Pepper is rarely happy with him as of late.</p><p>But how could he have done anything else? The kid was literally in tears. So for the first time in a long time, Tony threw everyone else’s expectations out the window and did what he wanted to.</p><p>Strangely enough, he feels pretty good about his decision, now that the initial shock has worn off. Either way, the kid would have found himself out on the streets fighting crime. He’s more like Tony than either of them want to admit. This way, he’ll know that the kid is safe, and maybe figure out why this is happening to him – and why now.</p><p>“Look, it’s just temporary, until I think it’s safe for you to patrol alone.” He rushes to explain, seeing the eager look in Peter’s eyes. The way that kid idolises him, there’s no doubt that he’d want Tony on patrol with him from now until the day they’re both wrinkled and falling apart.</p><p>“Okay.” Peter chirps, happily. Tony sees his hands fumbling at his sides, trying to let out all his excess energy without literally bouncing off the walls – because that happened one time.</p><p>“You know I have them too right?” It’s an ambiguous question, but Peter knows exactly what he’s talking about: nightmares, flashbacks, panic attacks. Check, check and check.</p><p>“You’re a lot younger than I was when I started.” Tony begins.</p><p>“Mr Stark.” Peter interrupts. “I’m not just some kid anymore.”</p><p>“Yes you are.” He counters. “When I started this, I was almost forty. I completed university and enjoyed the finer things in life and overall just had move life experience than you do now. And even then. It hit me hard. The violence. The death. It isn’t as bad now – most days anyway – but that’s only because I’ve had practice controlling it. You’re squeaky clean and I wished you’d stay that way but you were too stubborn for your own good.”</p><p>A quick glance at Peter, tells him that he said something wrong. The kid’s face is all kinds of terrified. To think, he thought his little speech would bring the kid some solace… maybe even comfort.</p><p>Maybe it’s time for a new tack. “You’re brave kid. Trust me, it gets easier.” Especially when someone is there for you like Tony plans to be for him.</p><p>“The – the – what happened last night. That was freaky. It scared me, like really scared me. But I think this could be fun. We’d get to hang out more. You can teach me all your tricks-”</p><p>Tony snorts in indignation. “Not <em>all</em> my tricks.”</p><p>“Yeah, but the really cool ones right?” Peter prods, slipping back into his normal, bubbly persona.</p><p>“Yeah, the cool ones.” He relents.</p><p>…</p><p>When the kid finally leaves – and when he says finally, he means after eating him out of house and home, using up all the hot water and talking his ear off for almost two hours – Tony finally flops onto his couch, ready to enjoy the peace and quiet of his Saturday morning.</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y. how can this kid have so much energy?” Sometimes he feels tired just keeping up with Peter. Yeah, he has to admit, the kid’s really grown on him. He prefers his company to almost anyone else’s and he’s the only one he can talk shop with without wondering if they can keep up. But he’s really just <em>brimming</em> with energy and life.</p><p>The complete opposite to Tony, who, on most days feels like a deflated bag just blowing around aimlessly.</p><p>Of course, F.R.I.D.A.Y. thinks that he actually needs an answer. “Mr Parker’s enhanced metabolism allows him to convert food to energy at a faster rate than usual.</p><p>“Maybe I’ll become more peppy and less of an old scrooge over the next few weeks.”</p><p>“Most research suggests otherwise.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. snarks back.</p><p>Tony rolls his eyes and doesn’t bother replying to that.</p><p>Stranger things <em>have</em> happened.</p><p>And just as he’s soaking up the peace and quiet, his phone rings, shrill and boisterous. That better not be Happy, calling to complain about having to pick up the kid.</p><p>Pepper.</p><p>The name sends chills down his spine. They haven’t talked in a while. Maintaining Stark Industries became that much more challenging after the snap and thousands of times more challenging after the second and third snap. People who had jobs with them came back, expecting to find work. People who joined over the five years, had to move because hey, their family just popped back into existence.</p><p>So yeah. She’s been pretty busy.</p><p>And so has Tony.</p><p>“Hey Pep.” He says as a greeting.</p><p>“Hey Tony.” Pepper says after a beat. “You’ve been awfully quiet the past few days. Is there something I should be worried about?”</p><p>“Like what?” he teases. “That I’ve eloped with Happy and we’re getting married in the Bahamas?”</p><p>“As long as you’re on earth, I’m fine.”</p><p>He raises an eyebrow, “You’re missing a totally awesome facial expression here.” He jokes. “And – just out of curiosity, why does me not calling automatically lead you to the conclusion that I’ve blasted off into space?”</p><p>“There is precedent.” She argues.</p><p>“One time, Pep. One time.”</p><p>The conversation lulls. There was obviously a real reason for her call… Tony is becoming more and more curious by the moment. “When can I see you?” He asks instead, not wanting to force the conversation.</p><p>“Um…” she trails off, “It’s a bit of a nightmare here.”</p><p>“What can I do?” He asks instantly.</p><p>“Well…” Oh no, he knows that tone. She’s going to say something that sends him off the rails. “You could try showing your face in public a bit more.”</p><p>“Is that it?”</p><p>Pepper sighs deeply. “Basically. You haven’t watched the news recently, have you?”</p><p>Between last night with Peter and his general moping, he hasn’t been concerned with much outside this building.</p><p>Pepper answers in his silence. “They’re saying that you’re really dead. That your wounds sucked you into another dimension.”</p><p>“Are you for real?” he barks, amused.</p><p>“Sadly, I am.”</p><p>“This works great, I promised the kid I’d help him with patrols. Impart some wisdom onto the next generation of superheroes.” He neglects the fact that Peter was in a state last night, it isn’t relevant to her right now.</p><p>“You know, I don’t get the relationship you two have.” There isn’t any judgement, only confusion. It reminds him of another person, one who made a similar observation.</p><p>
  <em>“I’m sorry, I’m confused as to the relationship here. What is he, your ward?”</em>
</p><p>If only it were so simple.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Joys of Learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter wakes up with stars in his eyes. He goes through his morning routine in a daze. Why? Because Tony Stark texted him.</p><p>
  <strong>Tony: Meet you on the roof of our Tai place at 6.</strong>
</p><p>Despite the message being completely formal and containing all the relevant punctuation (really F.R.I.D.A.Y. was probably the one to send it – to remind Mr Stark that they were even supposed to do patrols together) but Peter doesn’t care.</p><p>Whether or not the AI system sent it, Peters going to be clocking a lot of face time with Mr Stark in the near future.</p><p>And that’s really all that matters. He’s kind of worried about going to school and having this happen. What if Flash throws some ketchup at him and he freaks out? He’s never recover from <em>that</em> particular embarrassment. He knows Mr Stark will be keeping tabs on him when he’s Spider-Man, but he hadn’t thought to ask about his everyday life. He probably wouldn’t care. As long as it doesn’t disrupt him carrying out his duties as Spider-Man, Mr Stark is likely to opt out of it.</p><p>He doesn’t begrudge him for that. He’s a busy man. There are lots of other, better things that he can do; rather than hang out with a teenager all the time. The fact that he’s even taking any time out of his day at all is mind-boggling to Peter.</p><p>No, he decides, he won’t let this stop him from living his life as he normally would. If it happens at school… he’ll just have to deal with it. He glances in the mirror, straightening his hair.</p><p>“You can do this Parker.”</p><p>…</p><p>His spidey sense tingles.</p><p>“Hey Penis Parker.”</p><p>The locker slams against his back, the knob digging into his vertebrae in a non too comfortable way.</p><p>Peter fights the urge to roll his eyes.</p><p>It seems that being snapped out of existence had done little to dampen his sour attitude.</p><p>Peter forces his muscles to relax. Forces his body to remain pliable against the locker. Puny Peter Parker. That’s the role he needs to play in his real life. It’s who he was before he got his powers anyway. And usually, he doesn’t have a hard time playing his part. But usually he knows that he could have defeated Flash easily as Spider-Man. Today though? He’s not sure.</p><p>That’s why his mind goes blank as he hits the locker again. He sees Flash’s lips moving, but he doesn’t know what he’s saying.</p><p>Peter blinks and the world is glaringly loud once more.  “Answer me, Penis.” Flash growls. “Where’s your lunch, I’m starving.”</p><p>Still off kilter and dazed, Peter hands over his cold cut turkey sandwich and endures Flash’ parting shove before he allows himself to scamper away.</p><p>All he wants is quiet right now.</p><p>And his brain picks this precise moment to tell him that he hasn’t replied to Mr Stark’s message. He hadn’t replied. Should he? His reply would obviously be a very enthusiastic ‘I’ll be there an hour early.’ But would Mr Stark know that? Of course, he’s brilliant. But would he want a reply, just for the sake of common decency?</p><p>Peter gets his phone out and texts a quick response.</p><p>
  <strong>Peter: Can’t wait</strong>
</p><p>There. Perfect.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <strong>Peter: Can’t wait</strong>
</p><p>Tony frowns down at his phone. That sounds oddly lackluster, especially for the kid who always seems to energetic.</p><p>Should he reply? No. The answer is no.</p><p>He can’t reply because there’s not supposed to be conversation like this between them in the first place. A mentor is supposed to: <span class="u">‘maintain a specific type of conduct, geared to stimulating/ emulating a meaningful discussion that would ultimately benefit the mentee. Hardship is a part of leaning and coddling your charge will do little to strengthen them. Focus instead on building character and finding the delicate balance between friend and instructor.’</span></p><p>Or so says this stupid book Pepper had delivered to him.</p><p>He’s Tony Stark. He doesn’t need a book to tell him how to mentor some kid. He grits his teeth pondering just tossing the thing in the trash. Pepper would likely want to see it the next time she comes by, so maybe the trash isn’t the best idea.</p><p>Why did she even send this? Does she think he’s too attached to the kid? Given that he spent almost five years piecing together a way to bring everyone back like a madman, Pepper <em>is</em> entitled to think that.</p><p>He’s been perusing this atrocity for most of the morning and he’s yet to find something that he actually does. He doesn’t really let Peter have the autonomy he deserves, he’s controlling, he keeps tabs on him to monitor his progress. Let’s not even talk about the constant use of nicknames and general narcissism on his part.</p><p>Yeesh.</p><p>Maybe if he keeps reading, he’ll find something that he’s done. There are over five hundred pages, maybe fifty lines per page with fifteen words per line. Somewhere in that sea of words must be something that he’s done right as a mentor.</p><p>Okay. Step one to being a better mentor: he won’t reply to Peter’s message. It’s basically the end of the conversation anyway. Tony gives a location; Peter confirms that he’ll be there. There’s nothing left to say.</p><p>There. One thing that he’s done right: <span class="u">‘No coddling and excessive contact with charge.’</span></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Tony Stark Has A Heart</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony glances at his watch: 17:45.</p><p>Hmm, that can’t be right. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. is my watch correct?”</p><p>“It’s synced with our servers which are all synced and tell the correct time.”</p><p>“Figures.” He mutters to himself.</p><p>Tinkering all day is fun, but for some reason, this evening sits heavy in his mind. He’s almost… excited for it. Which would be wrong. Because he’s the mentor. He shouldn’t feel excited beyond a certain point. That’s just not right.</p><p>The thing is constantly across from him, taunting him with its sharp edges and knowledge. If it were a physics text, there’s no doubt it would be his bitch.</p><p>Stupid book.</p><p>Ugh. Why did Pepper send him such an irritating present? He’ll have to find out the next time she calls.</p><p>Despite worrying over the time. Tony decides it’s best for him to arrive ‘fashionably late.’ Which is why he spends the final fifteen minutes waiting near the landing pad. When his watch beeps, signalling their meet time. He counts to ten and clicks a button, donning his suit instantly.</p><p>Peter’s already on the roof, as he had expected. There’s no mistaking the kid’s eagerness to be near him. He’s probably on cloud nine right now.</p><p>“Hey kid.” Tony says in greeting, using his repulsors to settle down right next to him.</p><p>Even though his face is hidden by the mask, Peter’s enthusiasm is hard to miss.</p><p>“Hey. Mr Stark!” He says animatedly, waving his hands wildly as though telling a sordid tale. “You made it. Not – not –not that I thought you’d stand me up. Not that this is anything to stand up.”</p><p>Normally, he’d make a joke, probably at Peter’s expense, but for today, he decides to stow it. “Let’s go to the prom.” He says.</p><p>Yeah. It’s still a joke. But not as bad as the first one he thought of…</p><p>Peter latches onto that like it’s candy, nodding energetically. “So how are we doing this?”</p><p>“You… go do what you normally do and I’ll just hang back and watch.”</p><p>“Oh cool!” Peter says. “Maybe you should do a sneak attack to ‘test me.’”</p><p>A smirk makes its way onto his face. “Yeah, right. I don’t want to damage you on your first day back.” He says teasingly.</p><p>Tony can all but <em>feel</em> the kid’s pout. “Aww, come on Mr Stark. I bet it would be fun.”</p><p>The kid… he does have a point. But right now isn’t the time. Maybe, after patrol, he can take him back to the compound and have some fun in the gym.</p><p>Mentally, Tony kicks himself. Not fun. Mentoring isn’t about fun. They’re going to learn… they’re going to <em>spar.</em> Hone their senses against an array of specially designed robots.</p><p>“Is there anything you need to say before we head out?” Tony asks gently. He’s still kicking himself for his freak out. Yelling had been a bad idea. Probably scared Peter even more than he already was. All in all, he’d been pretty selfish. Not even thinking of the implications that holding the stones would have on Peter.</p><p>Through their long and gruelling recovery, he’d been a complete ass. Being snide where he should have been supportive. And the kid had put up with him.</p><p>Peter looks over at him, clearly hesitant. “No.”</p><p>“Are you sure? I’m here if you ever need to talk things out. I know how confusing this can feel – and no, it’s not because you’re a kid. When I started having… nightmares, I was alone until Pepper came along. It was a lot to handle on my own.” He sighs. “I’m here for you okay. Day or night. If you need to talk, I’m always ready to listen.</p><p>Peter nods sombrely. “Thanks Mr Stark. But I’m not ready to talk yet. It – what I see – what I feel – it’s just – not something I can talk about.”</p><p>Tony takes a deep breath. “I have something to say though.”</p><p>Peter cocks his head in interest. Tony would much rather this particular confession be expressed face to face, but he’s finally built up the courage to say something. He’s not going to let that courage slip away. Who knows when next he’ll be able to give the kid the apology he deserves.</p><p>“I’m sorry I yelled, the other day.”</p><p>“It’s okay Mr Stark.” Peter says instantly.</p><p>Of course he says that. The kid worships him. “No Peter. It’s not okay. What I did wasn’t very mentor like. You were hurt and I lost my cool.”</p><p>“I – I could barely hear you anyway.” Peter whispers. “Everything was so intense. I knew you were shouting but it was hard to make any sense of the words.”</p><p>“Good.” Tony breathes. “I prefer it that way. What I said – I didn’t mean it anyway.”</p><p>Mentors apologise right? They realise that they’re not perfect and that they make mistakes? Pepper’s book didn’t cover that.</p><p>“I’m sorry about back in the hospital too.” This gains Peter’s full attention. “I was so caught up in myself that I forgot you went through the same thing. The things I said were unforgivable, even from a man with second degree burns on half his body who was hopped up on pain meds and delirious more than two thirds of the time. I’m ashamed of myself. You deserved better than that after what you did for the world. I’m sorry I couldn’t give it to you.”</p><p>Suddenly Peter’s arms wrap around him, smothering him in an embrace that almost tosses him back onto the battle field.</p><p><em>Five years</em>. That’s how long he hadn’t heard Peter’s voice. He remembers the way he felt when he swung his way over to save him. It felt euphoric, like the battle was already won… all because he managed to save one person. And to watch it all almost go down the drain, not fifteen minutes later had made him selfish and indignant.</p><p>Now he’s here to stay.</p><p>Tony gives him a half-hearted pat on the back, suddenly hating the clunky design of his suit.</p><p>“I forgive you.” Peter says, squeezing one more time before stepping away.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Poor Tony. That stupid book is really messing with him. T-T</p><p>I'm almost done what chapter 8: Rooftop Romeo so I'll be posting that on Friday! Then it's back to out regularly scheduled Tuesdays :D</p><p>Hope you're enjoying xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Rooftop Romeo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter managed to keep in control for the rest of the school day, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t spend every single second thinking about patrolling with Tony.</p><p>It’s the only thing that got him through Physics, where his teacher had gone on to do seven practice questions, three of which were totally wrong.</p><p>Man, this isn’t anything like he thought it would be. <em>It’s better.</em></p><p>Mr Stark apologised to him. And hugged him.</p><p>He’s on cloud nine right about now.</p><p>While they were recovering from the wielding the stones, Mr Stark had been abominable. He glared at Peter constantly. Yelled whenever he didn’t have a tube shoved down his throat and said some things he’d never forget. Despite the hurt it had caused, Peter understood. Holding the stones like that, even with the protection of their suits had changed them forever. For Mr Stark it was burns about half his body. The skin grafts he got fixed most of the damage, but on the inside he knows that Tony must have been wrecked.</p><p>Peter knows about his nightmares. Knows how close they had come to losing a <em>second</em> time.</p><p>He had his own problems at the time. Sometimes he felt as though the stones were still whispering in his mind. Showing him things that could never happen, enticing him with the power he could hold it he took them from Tony. But the stones are gone. Returned to their timelines by Captain America.</p><p>It’s been months since all this happened. He hadn’t expected an apology from Mr Stark anyway. Might as well forgive him. It’s not like he’d go out and find a new person to idolise.</p><p>Which makes him wonder. Ever since the snap things changed between them. Or maybe it was while they were crash landing onto an alien planet…</p><p>Either way, Peter could feel the air between them shift. Tony had gone from mentor… to something else. You can’t idolise someone when you want to beat them for calling you ‘kid.’ You can’t idolise someone when you look at them and feel miserable. You can’t idolise someone who you’d rather just hang out with.</p><p>Since he was old enough to read, Peter idolised Tony. Finding out that things weren’t that clear cut anymore had scared him. That’s why he hadn’t wanted to talk to him that day after his panic attack. But, strangely enough, things seemed like they were back to normal between them.</p><p>Maybe they just needed some space after the snap.</p><p>The patrol goes fine. They don’t catch anything. The streets are drier than ever these days, now that people have their loved ones back, crime is less rampant now. Of course, Mr Stark calls him ‘kid.’ Making him want to web his thrusters. But he finds himself smiling nonetheless, amused.</p><p>“Hey, Tony.”</p><p>That brings him to a stop.</p><p>Peter grins, patting himself on the back. “Every time you call me kid, I call you Tony.”</p><p>The suit’s face plate, snaps back. “You think I care? Why?”</p><p>“Because you do.” Peter says confidently.</p><p>“I don’t.” He says, then pauses. “Kid.”</p><p>…</p><p>“I missed hanging out with you.” Peter admits as they set down on a ledge. If no major crime happens in the next fifteen minutes then patrol will be over.</p><p>This time, Tony keeps the mask on. “Me too, Peter.”</p><p>Now that surprises him. Peter pops his mask off. “Really?” he breathes.</p><p>Tony follows suit giving him a pout and a shrug. “You were gone for five years… the place was really quiet.”</p><p>He snorts. “I can be quiet.”</p><p>“Okay.” Tony snips, staring at him in blatant disbelief. ““F.R.I.D.A.Y. set timer.”</p><p>“Okay, but how was it so quiet when you were with Pepper the whole time?”</p><p>Tony groans in exasperation. “F.R.I.D.A.Y…. don’t bother with that timer.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.” He says quickly. “I’m starting now.” Peter mimics locking his lips and tosses away the fake key.</p><p>Mr Stark is unamused. “Let’s not embarrass ourselves.”</p><p>Peter raises his brows, making sure to keep his lips shut. “Fine. The competition is over. <em>Speak</em>.”</p><p>“I’m not a house-trained dog.” He replies, crossing his arms.</p><p>“That’s right.” Tony says teasingly. “You’re not house trained, are you?”</p><p>“Mr Stark.” Peter groans, probably eager to hear more about his personal life. If only he had something nice to tell the kid.</p><p>“Things were bad.” Tony says sombrely. “Pep was trying to pick up the pieces and I was just too lost in my <em>losing. </em>My failures. To do anything other than mope and obsess about fixing it. There wasn’t much left of me to talk to.”</p><p>“But… it’s better now?” Peter asks tentatively.</p><p>The look on Tony’s face tells him that he doesn’t know the answer to that. Yet, he tries to formulate one.</p><p>“It’s – it’s been so long.” His voice is tinged with sadness. “I couldn’t be the man she wanted me to be. And she still sticks with me. We’re  - trying. Trying to fix things but the business is in chaos and we can’t stop putting things in front of our relationship.</p><p>“That’s normal Mr Stark.”</p><p>…</p><p>Tony presses his hands into his eyes. This isn’t what he wants to talk about.</p><p>This was supposed to be a relaxing evening out with the kid. He’d been looking forward to it all day long.</p><p>“What do you know?” he finds himself saying. “The real world isn’t some cheesy hallmark movie.”</p><p>“I know that.”</p><p>And he does know that. Tony feels bad the moment he says it. The kid’s been to <em>war.</em> He doesn’t want to belittle that.</p><p>“I’m talking about romance here.” Tony says, hoping to take some of the edge off. “You’re pretty green when it comes to that.”</p><p>“Not as green as you might think.” Peters retorts.</p><p>Well – Tony doesn’t know what to do with that information. This isn’t what they’re supposed to be talking about anyway.</p><p>“What I’m saying is, things are strained between us. I’m hoping it can get better.”</p><p>“You said you two keep putting things in front of each other.” Peter says slowly. “For you that was being an Avenger. Now… the world is safe. Maybe you could step back a bit?”</p><p>“Trying to run me out of business?” He jokes.</p><p>“No.” Peter says vehemently. “I’m serious. There are enough Avengers to go around. You’ve more than done your part.”</p><p>“I can’t just… quit.”</p><p>“Step back.” He corrects then sighs when he sees Tony’s unflinching face. “What’s something else that you put before each other then?”</p><p>Yeah, Tony can’t answer that one either.</p><p>‘It’s you,’ doesn’t seem very mentor-y.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>TA-DA!</p><p>Tony really opened up in this one. I just started chapter 9 and it's gonna be tons of fun!</p><p>It will be posted on Tuesday as usual :p</p><p>Hope you're enjoying &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Sticky Situation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Just as he’s mustering some bravado, the unthinkable happens: the kid webs him.</p><p>The audacity.</p><p>He sees the horror on Peter’s face. And Tony smirks. Payback’s a bitch.</p><p>Purposefully hardening his expression he points to the webbing around his midsection and barks, “What the hell is this?”</p><p>“Uh…” Peter stammers incoherently, rushing over to try to pry the webbing from his side. “Mr Stark. I’m so sorry. It seemed like a much better idea at the moment. You know… changing the topic and – and I’m just sorry.”</p><p>“Stand up kid.” Tony says sternly.</p><p>The scared expression Peter gets almost has him hysterical.</p><p>…</p><p>Peter steels himself for a chewing out. What was he thinking? Tony would never find being webbed amusing. But it was clear that Tony wasn’t about to talk and he wanted to avoid more awkward silence. Damn it.</p><p>“Stand up kid.”</p><p>On shaky legs, he faces Mr Stark, wincing as he sees his expression.</p><p>Vaguely, he feels his spidey sense tingle.</p><p>One second he’s standing on the rooftop and the next, he’s tumbling off the roof and landing and landing in a pile of garbage.</p><p>With a groan, he drags himself out of the dumpster and flops onto the street.</p><p>Mr Stark lands next to him, laughing uncontrollably. “You should have seen your face!”</p><p>“Real original.” He says sourly.</p><p>“You tricked me.” He pouts.</p><p>Tony just laughs harder.</p><p>Peter squares his shoulders. “I’ll show him.” he mutters.</p><p>He sends out another carefully placed shot, catching him right over his arc reactor.</p><p>Like it’s nothing, Tony burns it away and blasts him onto the opposite wall.</p><p>Peter snaps his mask on just in time to avoid a face full of concrete.</p><p>The tussle goes on for some time. Until Peter catches Tony’s arm with some webbing, pinning him against the wall. In a flash, he has the other hand pinned.</p><p>Tony’s about to make some quip but Peter holds up his web shooters. “One more word and your face gets it.”</p><p>And that’s when he hears it…</p><p>Now that they’re not banging around in the garbage, the noise is like cannon going off in a library.</p><p>
  <em>Click!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Click!</em>
</p><p>“Hey!” Tony barks.</p><p>The reporter clamours out of his hiding spot and scurries down the street. Peter moves to web him, but Mr Stark stops him just before he can get a shot off with a destabilizing kick to Peter’s knee caps, before sagging against his webbed restraints.</p><p>“Why didn’t you let me stop him?” Peter asks. “I know last time wasn’t my best showing but I can handle a reporter.” He’s offended and a little disheartened that Mr Stark thinks otherwise.</p><p>“Relax.” Tony declares easily. “This works out anyway. Pepper says I’m supposed to be ‘seen’ more in public. Apparently there are a bunch of conspiracy theories about me being sucked into a vortex or gobbled up by infinity stone cooties.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Peters murmurs offhandedly. “I saw those on Buzzfeed.”</p><p>So that’s why Tony agreed to patrol with him. That certainly takes some of the frosting off his cake. Had their ‘fight’ been staged? Was the reporter supposed to catch them in the act?</p><p>Peter keeps his concerns to himself though; he doesn’t want to poke the bear. He’s just relived that he isn’t being reprimanded for shooting the ‘boss.’</p><p>“I guess if I tell my friends tomorrow’s headlines, they’d never believe me.” he quips, hoping to play off his hurt.</p><p>Mr Stark just makes a noise of amusement.</p><p>“Why don’t we head back to the compound?”</p><p>That’s the nail in the coffin. This was obviously a publicity stunt. Mr Stark doesn’t really care about him. Peter wants to feel bitter, but all he can feel is frustrated and disillusioned. Patrol had been dry; they hadn’t even helped an old lady. Now they’re headed back to the compound.</p><p>“Some of the guys are hanging there today.” Tony says and Peter feels as though it’s the ultimate betrayal. He’s palming him off like an unwanted pet.</p><p>Yes, he loves the other Avengers, but he’d rather hang out with Mr Stark any day of the week. His mentor obviously doesn’t feel the same.</p><p>“Who?” Peter croaks, forcing himself to go along with it.</p><p>“Umm… Banner, I think Sam should be there. You like Sam right?”</p><p>I threw him down an escalator, Peter wants to growl.</p><p>“Yeah. We’re good.” Then as an afterthought. “What about Dr Strange?”</p><p>Mr Stark looks affronted by the question. “Ugh! Why do you wanna know about him for?”</p><p>“I don’t know. Isn’t he an Avenger too?”</p><p>“Well… kinda… he’s on… probation?”</p><p>“Why? He saved us.”</p><p>“After screwing us for five years.”</p><p>Fair. Peter can’t speak much for the five years that he wasn’t here. From what everyone has said… it’s bad. The vacant look in people’s eyes haven’t left, even though the dusted had returned. He can’t imagine what it must feel like, to look out for your loved ones day and night only to find out that they died as an indirect result of the snap. Piolets died. Planes were brought down. He doesn’t want to think about the suicides that followed in the year after. It’s safe to say that <em>more</em> than half the population had been decimated and the portion that remained, were changed forever.</p><p>Peter doesn’t bring up that topic again on the way back, nor does he talk about Dr Strange. He just bids Tony farewell at the elevator and heads to the kitchen. Dr Banner is already there, chomping down on a plate filled with sub sandwiches.</p><p>“Want one?” he offers, holding out the twelve inch sub to Peter.</p><p>“I am <em>so</em> hungry.” He admits, plunking down opposite him and sandwich gratefully.</p><p>“So, how’s training with Tony?”</p><p>“Fine.” He says, biting into the sandwich. “Mft is moof.” The words come out garbled though his stuffed mouth, but Dr Banner gets him meaning and grins.</p><p>“I made them myself. Kinda took a while with my hand still banged up, but it’s the little things in life that make it worth living.”</p><p>His arm is much better than it was. It’s still smaller than the other one, the remaining skin covered by bandages but no longer being propped up by a sling. That could have been Tony. No. Tony would have died and he almost did, even with Peter’s help.</p><p>“You should open a shop.” He says brightly, pushing that morbid though away.</p><p>“Professor Subs?” He chuckles. “That sounds like the name of a –”</p><p>He winces and looks away.</p><p>Peter stares at him. “I’m not a kid.” He simpers. “I know what you were about to say.”</p><p><em>Porno.</em> It’s not like he hasn’t seen one.</p><p>“Sorry.” Dr Banner says, sheepishly. “We know you’re not a kid.”</p><p>“Doesn’t seem like it.”</p><p>“You know…” Dr Banner begins carefully. “Tony was always the one who could lift the team when things seemed hopeless. He had the ideas and the guts and the will to just make things work.”</p><p>Interested to see where he’s taking this story, Peter stops chewing and leans in.</p><p>“But after the snap, things were bad. Real bad. He came back a wreck and nothing could convince him to <em>do</em> something. He was real broken up about losing you.”</p><p>“He didn’t lose me though.” Peter interjects. “The snap was random. Mr Stark knows that. I’d have died whether I was there or on my school fieldtrip”</p><p>Dr Banner nods. “I know that. Everyone there knew that… including Tony. But he just didn’t care. In his mind, he put you in danger and you died. He was different then. Colder. I tried to step in and do what he did, but I was pretty bad. I turned ant-guy into a baby.”</p><p>Peter winces.</p><p>“When Tony came back, he came back with purpose… with vengeance. He told me that he figured out time travel in one night because he got nostalgic looking at a picture of you holding a plaque upside down. He came back because he thought that there was a shot to save <em>you.</em>”</p><p>Peter wants to say something. That there’s no way to know that for sure; that Tony was also thinking of the world. But Dr Banner puts a stop to that with a stern glare. “Don’t try to tell me what I saw. Ask anyone… Tony’s intentions were as clear as day.”</p><p>Tony cares… Peter realises, just in his own way. The paparazzi thing may have been a set up, but Tony still went out with him. They had fun.</p><p>“Thanks.” Peter says, feeling his mood brighten instantly.</p><p>“You’re welcome.” Dr Banner says with a grin. “It’s much easier to provide therapy to someone who isn’t obsessed about themselves.”</p><p>That makes Peter frown. “You give therapy?”</p><p>“Just to people I know. Namely the Avengers. It’s not professional or anything but I think just talking helps them sometimes. I tried with Tony, but he didn’t take kindly to what I had to say.”</p><p>Peter doesn’t ask about what he said, because it’s none of his business. But it doesn’t stop him from wondering.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Fun Fact: I almost forgot to post this today XD<br/>At home the days are just blending together so I had no idea it was Tuesday... plus, the power cut and I was having so much fun playing in the dark.</p><p>Anyway, hope you enjoyed it! Bruce is one of my faves so expect some more of him too. (too bad I can't write about all the fluffy (slightly violent noogies) Hulk and Spidey moments *sigh*)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Trending on the World Wide Web</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>Iron Man Versus Spider Man</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Tony Stark makes his comeback into the real world in style (but did we really expect anything different?). The billionaire philanthropist was spotted just yesterday in an alley just outside of Queens. The reported with the pictures, says that he was attracted by the sounds of a scuffle. Lo and behold, he stumbled onto quite the scoop. Tony Stark, who has not been seen since saving the dusted in the most miraculous time heist ever, was seen squabbling with his counterpart, and new hero to the scene, Spider-Man. Now, we all know and love our friendly neighbourhood Spider-Man, but did you know that he’s been to space?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Dr Banner spilled that and some other details after he was cornered while leaving the new Avenger’s Compound.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>The official quote is: “Tony and Spider-Man, they went to space together and when he was dusted, Tony felt personally responsible. It was a slippery slope from there but when we undid the snap… he was back. I don’t think we should begrudge them from having a little fun. The snap took a lot out of them.”</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>We all knew that it was Iron Man who dealt the final blow to Thanos and his army… but who would have guessed our favourite wall crawler was involved?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Not me.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>But that still doesn’t excuse him for being a menace. Spider-Man, we thank you. And we also beg you to get your act together.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Their fight damaged public property. What happens next time when a civilian gets in the way of a super show down?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Signing off.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>James Jonah Jameson</strong>
</p><p>Well this is problematic. Utter malarkey, but still bothersome. He’d done so much to keep the kid away from scrutiny. Peter insisted that no one be told about his role in the snap, and Tony was all for it, because it drew less attention to the kid. But now Banner’s gone and spilled the beans…</p><p>In a huff he storms out of his room and moves to the kitchen, where Banner is most of the time.</p><p>“Have you lost it?” he demands.</p><p>Bruce shoves the rest of his foot tall sandwich in his mouth.</p><p>“I can wait.” Tony says, leaning against the counter casually. “Make sure and chew that food properly. We wouldn’t want you to get gassy.”</p><p>He gets a glare.</p><p>“Look, Tony.” Bruce says, swallowing, “I messed up, talking to that reporter. I just – wanted to be liked by the public that my mouth and all common sense escaped me. I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah, but sorry won’t change things.” He says with a sigh. “The kid was pretty adamant about being left out of the reports. You put him in the lime light and he’s not really up to mark these days.”</p><p>“Uh, couple things Tony.” Uh oh, that isn’t a good sign. “He doesn’t like being called kid.”</p><p>“I know.” Tony snaps. Really Bruce, you screw the kid by yammering to the media and now you’re his greatest advocate? “But we’re going off topic.”</p><p>“No we’re not.” Bruce states. “This is the topic, he’s the topic… he’s…” he glances down at his phone. “<em>The</em> topic. As in trending on the world wide web.”</p><p>“Let me see that.” He snatches the phone. Sure enough they’re taking up the top three spots.</p><p>
  <em>#Spider-Man</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#iamironman</em>
</p><p>
  <em>#ironspider</em>
</p><p>“Ironspider?” he questions.</p><p>“Uh…” Banner looks troubled. “Let’s circle around to that later. Peter doesn’t like you calling him kid. I also think you should pull back with that nickname.”</p><p>“But he <em>is</em> a kid.” He argues. “What am I supposed to call him, teen? Young adult? It doesn’t have the same ring.”</p><p>“It’s messing with him Tony. It makes him feel inferior.” Bruce holds up a hand. “He <em>is</em> younger than us, but he’s done a lot and deserves our respect.”</p><p>Tony just shrugs.</p><p>“Let’s think about why you call him kid and do so very often.” Bruce begins. “Is it to reinforce something that you want yourself to remember? Or is it plain fondness?”</p><p>“What are you implying?” No way. No way he knows. Banner doesn’t know him well enough. Even Natasha, who could read anyone like a book, was oblivious. Even <em>Tony</em> was oblivious for a good while. “Are you trying to shrink me?”</p><p>Bruce holds his hands up in supplication. “Backing off.”</p><p>“Good.” He says crisply. But internally he’s panicking. Does he know? Will he tell anyone? Or blab it by accident to a gaggle of reporters?</p><p>“All I meant was that you call him kid so you remember to not dump more on him than he can handle in terms of missions.” Bruce clarifies. “What did you think I meant?”</p><p>“That. What you just said.” He says instantly. Okay, time to change the topic to something very different. “But let’s get back to this Iron Spider. Do people want our suits to combine or something? Like a Transformer?”</p><p>Bruce looks thoroughly amused by that.</p><p>“They want you to combine something… but it isn’t your suits.” Bruce wiggles his brows.</p><p>The implication is unmistakable.</p><p>“Ugh.” Tony groans. “They want us to make out?”</p><p>“Among other things.” Bruce says mildly. “They don’t know how old he is, remember? Given how strong he is and how often he’s active, they probably think he’s in his twenties or thirties. They way they see it you’re perfect for each other. Your suits are similar. Plus there’s the fact his identity is still a secret. There’s a whole lot of appeal.”</p><p>“That’s disturbing.” He murmurs, still trying to absorb that bit of info.</p><p>Bruce just shrugs.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Our spoiler king strikes again!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Exacerbation of Tony Stark’s Existential Crisis</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony waits for some kind of explanation. Some reassurance maybe, but Bruce just keeps looking at him expectantly. Or maybe he expects Tony to shatter at the mere thought that millions of people would want them… together.</p><p>“What?” he demands, hating how self-conscious he feels now. The mere notion of #ironspider is making him freak the fuck out. But of course, he can’t afford to show it. But never has his poker face felt closer to crumbling. Bruce is already suspicious – or Tony is paranoid – but either way he needs to keep himself in check.</p><p>Bruce looks away. “Nothing.” He says quickly.</p><p>“No. Not nothing. Say what you need to say and let’s get this conversation over with.” So I can go to my room and soak in my misery. Maybe Google #ironspider to figure out what triggered it in the first place.</p><p>“I just thought you knew.” He says his voice is genuinely confused. “You have all the social media these kids use now. It’s a pretty popular ship. In fact, some people consider it their OTP. They’d literally die if you two got together.”</p><p>“You sound like <em>you</em> want us to get together.”</p><p>“You’ll ease off the kid stuff a bit, won’t you?”</p><p>Tony rolls his eyes. If he leaves that question unanswered, he’s pretty sure Bruce would stick reminders all over the compound. Not only would that annoy him, but then the kid would see it and have a field day.</p><p>“Yes.” Tony says petulantly, “His name is Peter and I’ll try to use it ever so often.”</p><p>“That’s all I ask.” Bruce says.</p><p>“Where’s the rest of the team.”</p><p>“Out.” He says crisply. “Doing their own thing. You probably know more about Rhodey’s whereabouts than me. Tiny man and Clint went back to their families. Thor and the Guardians are still off world. Uh, Sam and Bucky were lurking yesterday –”</p><p>“Sir.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. interrupts. “Ms Potts is calling for you. She says it’s urgent.”</p><p>He throws a pensive glance at Bruce. “That’s our antics from yesterday coming back to bite me.”</p><p>“Good luck.”</p><p>Tony will need it.</p><p>…</p><p>He can’t help but curse the timing of her call. His fingers are practically itching to open up a browser and start searching. But it would be out of character to miss her call, especially since they haven’t spoken in a couple days. For a brief moment, Tony considers letting it go to voicemail. He isn’t in the right mental state for a chewing out right now.</p><p>Not that he can explain that to Pepper. She’d want to know why and telling her just how much the #ironspider tag bothers him. Explaining that would be calamitous.</p><p>Knowing Pepper, she won’t stop calling. He wouldn’t put it past her to show up and demand to see him. Not even the Hulk would try to stop her.</p><p>Tony shudders.</p><p>He’ll just have to power though. Act natural.</p><p>
  <em>I am a billionaire playboy philanthropist. I am Iron-Man. Now it’s time to act like it. </em>
</p><p>When he’s safe in his room and he’s sure all the protocols are in place, he patches her call though.</p><p>“Hey Pep.”</p><p>“Hey media circus.”</p><p>“Ouch.” He says, placing a hand over his heart.</p><p>“Tony you know better than to do that sort of stuff in public. Peter, I can understand why he would, but you’re supposed to be showing him the ropes.” She chastises.</p><p>“I was… trying to.” He mumbles. Then the kid had shown him some webbed ropes and he couldn’t not fight back.</p><p>“Did you read that book?” Pepper’s voice is accusing.</p><p>Tony rolls his eyes. “The piece of garbage? Yup. Cover to cover. Didn’t see anything that applied to us.”</p><p>Liar. He saw plenty that could – and probably should be applied to them. But there was nothing that he was actually willing to do. They have a good thing going. He doesn’t see why that should change.</p><p>“Not even the stuff with the boundaries and having it infringe into your personal lives?”</p><p>He has been distracted, hasn’t he?</p><p>Tony has his reasons though. At first, it was avoiding everything the stones had implied, now, he’s testing a theory. But he can’t tell Pepper that. Their relationship isn’t what a mentor/mentee should have, there’s no questioning that. But what it is… he can’t place it, or he doesn’t want to think about it long enough to <em>actually</em> place it.</p><p>So he guesses what he’s doing right now is not thinking about thinking. And circumventing Pepper’s questions.</p><p>“Not even that. You know we’re not typical.”</p><p>“Tony –” Pepper breaks off with a sigh. “Just control yourselves in public.”</p><p>“At least they know Iron Man is alive and kicking.” He jokes.</p><p>“And being webbed to walls.” She says drily. “Let me tell you, everyone is having a field day with that picture with you pinned to the wall. The only thing that’s gaining more media time is the fact that Peter helped you hold the stones.”</p><p>Shuddering, Tony tries to get himself to focus. That IronSpider crap is making him even more nervous than usual. Had he done something in public to make people think that there’s something between them? He is infamous for coddling the kid. In all the excitement, he forgot to even send a message and give him a head’s up. Hmm. Does Peter know about IronSpider? He’s pretty trendy…</p><p>“I should call him.” He says causing Pepper to make a strangled noise. “No seriously. Not for a social meeting. To warn him about the backlash from this.”</p><p>“He’s safe Tony.” She assures. “His identity is still intact, there’s no way this can be traced to him.”</p><p>Well, that’s nice and all, but Tony meant emotionally. Peter is still shaken from his first flashback, Tony can tell. And he isn’t at the point where he wants to talk about it. Still, seeing all that stuff the media posted can’t be good for his psyche. But Pepper doesn’t know about that yet, and he doesn’t want to betray Peter’s trust by spilling things that should be kept in confidence.</p><p>“Okay.” He acquiesces. “Sorry for the trouble, Pep.”</p><p>“It’s okay, Tony.” She assures, her voice softening. “This is why we pay our PR team so well.”</p><p>He chuckles before ending the call.</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y. call Peter.”</p><p>“Are you sure, sir?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asks. “He’s currently in Chemistry and unable to answer your call.”</p><p>Tony pouts.</p><p>He’s in school.</p><p>
  <em>School.</em>
</p><p>Tony’s forgotten what going to school even feels like. It’s a totally different mind set. Even if whatever it is the stones showed him is true… Peter’s too young. He’s too old. The dynamic would never work. Plus, he’s pretty sure Peter isn’t interested in… Tony. He’s young and will want to experiment. Tony certainly had when he was young.</p><p>That’s what it comes back to: his age.</p><p>They say it’s just a number, but society won’t take kindly to it.</p><p>There’s no way for Tony to do anything without feeling like he robbed the cradle. Even being in the kid’s presence feels taboo as of late. And it’s not fair. If he could make this feeling go away – go back to being blissfully oblivious – he’d do it in a heartbeat.</p><p>He just needs to stop. Stop thinking about it. Stop thinking that <em>something</em> can happen – because it can’t.</p><p>Nothing can happen.</p><p>Ever.</p><p>Because the gap will always be there.</p><p>Haunting their days.</p><p>But then again, if Peter found out, he’d never get within two feet of him again.</p><p>“Boss?” F.R.I.D.A.Y interrupts his thoughts. “Do you still want to contact Mr Parker?”</p><p>“We’ll send him a text.” He says absentmindedly. “It’s high time we find out more about this #ironspider trend.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Welcome to the World of Shipping #ironspider</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hearing about the hashtag from Banner is one thing – he could sort of detach himself from it. The words were… Intangible. But now, staring at the Google page filled with lewd pictures of them, Tony can barely keep his fingers steady enough to scroll down.</p><p>This is a <em>big</em> deal. The entire world knew… except for him. Peter must know… he’s more sure now than he was before. There’s no way he <em>doesn’t </em>know. It’s influence spans across almost every social media platform. He’s honestly shocked that no one brought it up in an interview before.</p><p>He can only imagine his reaction. He’d be in public… so definitely some snark. Avoidance. Hopefully he’d have his mask on to hide his expression.</p><p>The more he scrolls, the deeper the depravity gets. He sees snippets of literary works… some over a quarter million words, all focusing on him and Peter’s relationship. He sees articles from some of the less prestigious media houses, he just skims the headlines, terrified of what he could find in the body of the article.</p><p>Puffs of air hit the screen, creating a slight mist. Tony shakes his head and tries to control himself. Working himself up over something that can’t be changed isn’t productive. Yet every time he sees a new article, or a new picture his stomach rolls and he feels nauseated.</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Tony swallows against his dry throat. “Take me to the very first article with this tag.”</p><p>“Here you go, boss.” She replies easily, the article already opened on his display.</p><p>The headline reads: <strong><em>Prodigy</em></strong>… which is pretty innocuous.</p><p>It’s a quick read, the summary says an expected three minute read. However Tony is too amped up to <em>read</em>, his eyes quickly scan the page, looking for some indication of his major screw up. Who knows how long he wandered around, unaware of his feelings before the stones shoved them in his face.</p><p>Or maybe he ignored them subconsciously because he knew how wrong it was. He runs a hand through his hair, tugging as he reaches the ends. “Shit.”</p><p>His eyes settle onto the line. And, surprisingly, it wasn’t Tony who screwed the pooch, it was Peter.</p><p>
  <strong>Interviewer: A lot of people have noticed the new designs on your suit.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spider-Man: Oh yeah, it’s a … a huge upgrade from what I had before. Mr Stark called it a onsie and-</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Interviewer: Oh? Tony Stark knows your identity then?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spider-Man: Well – it’s – not that –</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Interviewer: (chuckles) It’s alright Spider-Man. Let’s get back to my original question. We’ve noticed the new red and gold aspect of your suit. A lot of people think that it reflects the Iron Man suit. Is that assumption correct?</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Spider-Man: It kinda is. I mean Mr Stark … he’s someone I’ve aspired to be like ever since I was a kid. Being in his presence makes … you know it makes everything come alive. And-and it’s like I’m floating on this cloud and everything is perfect.</strong>
</p><p>Tony groans. Dear God, he knows the kid idolises him, but to gush like that… to a reporter? Rookie mistake. But then he can’t really blame the kid. He <em>was</em> a rookie… and Tony certainly hadn’t bothered teaching him press etiquette because he knew that his PR team would clean up any spills.</p><p>The article is basically more of the same after that. More questions. The occasional gush from Peter. Tony has second hand embarrassment from reading it, but he gets it. The kid always seems to be on edge with reporters around.</p><p>This new information doesn’t bring him much solace in the grand scheme of things. But it does take the edge off his guilt. At least he can tell himself that <em>this</em> wasn’t his fault. That he hadn’t slipped up monumentally… yet.</p><p>But the elephant in the room is still sitting on his chest.</p><p>He needs to find a way to beat this… attraction. But first he’s going to sleep. And <em>not</em> think about Peter Parker.</p><p>…</p><p>
  <em>“Hey kid?” Tony calls. “What are you doing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter’s back is turned but his hands are fiddling with something just out of Tony’s eyesight.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Suspicious, Tony creeps closer, trying to peer over his shoulder. Strangely enough, Peter is shirtless… and, as Tony realises with a quick look down south, wearing only boxers. Candles are lit all around the room and rose petals are scattered across his bed. Scattered in the shape of a heart.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony can feel his heart pound as he creeps closer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Abruptly, Peter turns, just as Tony is hovering over his shoulder. Peter’s bare torso crashes into his and he gasps at the contact. This new position gives him a good view at what Peter was tinkering with: a vintage record player.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>As the first chords of the song begin to play Peter holds out his hands, looking at Tony with big, brown, expectant eyes… eyes filled with unequivocal love.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Dance with me?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Unable to refuse, Tony nods.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>His hands slip into Peter’s, he tugs him closer, his entire body trembling as he allows his hands to settle onto Peter’s hips. As he moves closer, his nose hovering right over the boy’s hair, Tony feels the ground drop from beneath his feet. And he’s falling and falling. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything is tinged yellow. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>A disembodied – yet familiar – voice is still humming from the record player as he crashes back into reality.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry this is a bit shorter than usual. But just because it's short doesn't mean it's not important.</p><p>This 'dream' is super important. So keep it in mind ;)</p><p>Also I'm planning a little surprise for chapter 15...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Your Circuits Will Catch Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tony is freaking out here... but luckily FRIDAY is there to help him cope... kinda her circuits are still catching up :p</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tony bolts awake, clutching at his bed sheets and panting hard, unable to shake the sensation of falling. A dream like that should disgust him… especially given <em>who</em> was in the dream with him. But he’s been having these dreams since the stones. They’re less dreams and more his brain processing what the stones showed him, he theorises.</p><p>Despite his best efforts, he just can’t stop thinking about it. It haunts him when he closes his eyes – fantasies of happiness, for the most part they’re not realistic, they just show snippets of an end result. But that’s not new; he’s been having these dreams for months. At first he loathed them, but then he considered that sleep just allows your body to process what it can’t when you’re awake. And Tony definitely can’t be processing those things when he’s awake. So maybe the dreams weren’t such a bad thing. After the few months, he became endeared to them. He liked that he could have that happiness for just a few seconds.</p><p>Then, to come full circle, he realised that this was an actual person he was dreaming about. A kid who worships him and is none the wiser as to what goes on in his head.</p><p>But his mind keeps drifting. In spare moments, while eating, movies… there isn’t an escape. And he doesn’t know if he wants there to be. Those stolen, fabricated moments are as close to happiness as he can get.</p><p>It’s wrong though.</p><p>So tremendously wrong.</p><p>Tony thinks the only way to force himself to stop is if he begins associating the happy dreams with something sad and depressing. But the only way to do that is to insert reality into his little fantasies… which would mean <em>actively</em> thinking about it. Which is what he was trying to avoid in the first place.</p><p>It’s a small price to pay, he supposes, for peace of mind.</p><p>If he can link those dreams to longing… that feeling when your dream is flushed down the toilet, then maybe his brain can understand that it’s just not happening.</p><p>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.” he calls, sitting up. There’s no use forcing himself to sleep now. “Work with me here, okay. Enable thinking protocols.”</p><p>“Enabling thinking protocols.” Comes the reply.</p><p>“We good?” he asks for confirmation. Thinking about this should be done as privately as possible, and since Tony thinks by talking and he can’t risk this being exposed.</p><p>Pepper would be devastated.</p><p>The Avengers would turn on him for sure.</p><p>The world would forget that he saved them in an instant.</p><p>Peter would…</p><p>“The room is secure boss.”</p><p>“Great.” He says.</p><p>He pauses.</p><p>“What do you think of Peter?”</p><p>“Mr Parker is a remarkable young man. You’ve said so yourself on multiple occasions.”</p><p>Not a great start. “What does your programming tell you?” he tries a new tack. “If you were to analyse him impartially, segregating every bias I may have given, what conclusion would you come to?”</p><p>“Then I would describe him as smart, awkward with the potential to be great that is only stunted by his ‘preppy’ and overly excitable nature.”</p><p>Tony blinks.</p><p>That’s pretty accurate. Yet, his fingers itch to dig into F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s operating programmes and install only the highest regard for Peter. He isn’t blind of course, he notices all the little quirks about Peter, but he’s grown attached to the kid’s bubbly nature.</p><p>“So what would you think would happen if we got together?”</p><p>“In what context, boss?”</p><p>Tony scratches his head. Why couldn’t he have built a more discerning AI? “In the same context as Nat and Banner were.”</p><p>F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s response comes as expected. “Ms Potts would not be pleased. The team would most likely have some difficulties with this as well. The world, of course, would be beyond thrilled. Is that the answer you expected boss?”</p><p>“Yeah.” He mutters. “What if the world knew his age though? Let’s just add in that variable.”</p><p>“That would change things considerably.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. informs him. “Large age gaps are frowned upon in the modern era. They are perceived as grooming and are generally held in contempt by the majority of the population. Especially when the younger partner has only recently reached the age of consent.”</p><p>“Shit.” This is all getting too real. He’s talking to his computer about a seventeen year old. But he has to push through, or else he could be drowning in guilt for the rest of his life.</p><p>“What would Peter think?” This is the one he expects to burn.</p><p>“Mr Parker would undoubtedly be flustered. I suspect he would take some time – my data tells me that he’s very concerned about the emotional well-being of others – before letting you down gently. He will keep working with you, and all else would remain unchanged.”</p><p>“What?” He demands, his mouth almost falling open in shock. “You were doing so well until the ‘all else would remain unchanged’ part. Why won’t he explode? Be disgusted? Take out a restraining order?”</p><p>F.R.I.D.A.Y. answers immediately. “Mr Parker thinks very highly of you. He won’t willingly miss the chance to be around you and learn from you. He will always consider you a mentor.”</p><p>Tony snaps, suddenly feeling the idea take shape in his mind. “That’s it. That’s my angle.” He begins pacing, “Alright, so I’m his mentor. Mentors are supposed to guide and not take advantage. Even telling him my feelings would be taking advantage because I’d never be sure if he’s reciprocating out of loyalty or a perceived obligation on his part. So even if I do tell him and there’s the possibility of this… then it still can’t happen, because as long as I’m his mentor, I won’t know real from not real. It’s the perfect solution really: be his mentor. Like you said, he’d never pass up the chance to be my mentee which means I’ll always be his mentor, which means that even if I do slip, any feelings he has can be attributed to him not wanting to upset me and lose me as a mentor.”</p><p>“I’m not quite sure I agree with this boss.”</p><p>“Give it a minute.” He says, “Your circuits will catch up.”</p><p>Alright. He claps his hands together before climbing into bed, pulling the sheets up to cover his body. “Time for a test run. Sleep: take two. Sweet dreams to me.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 2020 Vision</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>The area is misty. Tony is in his bed, clearly naked, the sheets pooled around his waist. He crooks a finger, gesturing for Peter to approach.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter laughs, the sound ringing out in the silence. But he scurries over to where Tony lies. The sheets feel soft against his skin, the air smells fresh. There are no rooms here. No walls… but no people either.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s like a literal slice of nature.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What shall we do today, Peter?” Tony muses, stroking a hand across his hair before letting it fall to his shoulder.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“We could just stay here.” Peter suggests, a small smile spreading across his face at the idea.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But what would we do… all day long… in bed?” Tony wonders teasingly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“You know.” Peter responds cryptically.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Perhaps I’ll make a salad. Or build a fort.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter jabs him in the ribs.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What? Who doesn’t love a good fort?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter pouts, turning away from him.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s quiet here… peaceful in a way the city never was. But it isn’t real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It isn’t real.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Tony’s face flickers, the healthy flesh melting away to reveal the bone beneath. Peter flies off of the bed. It’s like the skeleton trying to wrest its way out of Tony’s body. It’s rotting hands reach out, trying to touch him but he squeezes his eyes shut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This isn’t real.</em>
</p><p>Peter springs up from his bed and his mind catapults him from one story to another, dragging him once more into the abyss. Only this time it <em>is</em> real. So horrifyingly real.</p><p>
  <em>Tony is screaming. An endless string of gibberish. But the meaning is clear. He doesn’t want Peter. He doesn’t want his help. Next he sees himself crumbling to dust, feeling each of his molecules die before slowly crumbling into ash.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>A graveyard swallows him up, his ashes swirling with the others in a spiral, being sucked into a glowing yellow light.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Peter can feel himself try to pull away, try to escape, but the force is too strong, dragging him in. Down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Down…</em>
</p><p>Peter places his hands on his head, trying to stop his brain from thinking so fast.</p><p>He tries taking deep breaths, but the darkness of his room isn’t helping much and soon enough he’s wheezing, his hands scrambling wildly for the light switch.</p><p>As the room is drenched in light, Peter feels the dream dissipate. He shudders, wrapping his arms around himself to confirm that he is real.</p><p>All the media attention that Spider-Man’s been getting over the past few hours has him feeling on edge. Tony is probably mad, since he didn’t want to be part of their fight in the first place. No. Peter remembers, he planned it so that the reporter would find them. Peter has nothing to feel guilty about in that regard.</p><p>Either way, it has his senses on high alert, remembering the stones and the toll they took on his mind and body.</p><p>To be thrust from his dream – a memory - into something so morbid was truly jarring. The initial sweetness of his dream had been polluted by the fear of Mr Stark’s death and then a flashback to top it all off. He really is a mess.</p><p>Throughout the school day he just was constantly worrying… about the things people were calling Spider-Man… about the disturbingly high about of #ironspider content he’d been forced to peruse. He <em>had</em> to pretend that seeing it didn’t make him extremely uncomfortable. People would ask why. They’d wonder what the big deal was. Given that he’s known about it for a while now, he’s pretty skilled at pretending to be interested.</p><p>It was trending. And trending for teens is a big deal.</p><p>Then the dream came. But it wasn’t really a dream… it was an extrapolation of what he saw inside the stones. When he touched them, the power was infinite, and so was the time between each moment. His body was completely overpowered by the stones in the five seconds he was in contact with them, they had shown him a lifetime worth of scenarios.</p><p>Most were wildly differing but they all had one base commonality: they all involved Tony and they all involved them being together. He doesn’t know why the stones chose to show him that…</p><p>He just hopes that Mr Stark didn’t see them too.</p><p>…</p><p>It’s almost 2 a.m. and Peter is standing in the Avenger’s kitchen. After rolling around in his bed for some time, Peter decided to take Tony up on his offer to talk. He made it all the way to the compound before he realised that he can’t talk to Tony about Tony. Mr Stark would lose all regard for him if he finds out about the things the stones showed him. The feelings of despair and general things are fine, but knowing Tony, he’d go straight for the specifics. Wanting to know and dissect every nuance.</p><p>And Peter won’t be able to give him the detail he needs to really help him.</p><p>He’s about to leave when he remembers something.</p><p>Just a few days ago Dr Banner told him about being willing for other heroes to talk to him about their troubles. It’s tempting…</p><p>But it’s also 2 a.m.</p><p>Tony would be preferred of course, if his problems didn’t <em>involve</em> Tony.</p><p>Okay, Peter decides, he’ll knock once and if Dr Banner is awake, then he’ll ask what he has to… if not, he’ll head back home.</p><p>Pausing outside the door he knows is Dr Banner, he raps his knuckles twice at a moderate pace. Then steps back to wait.</p><p>Peter can hear the gears in the knob moving.  His eyes widen as he faces the possibility of actually having to talk to someone about his problems. He didn’t think he’d be awake. Who is awake at two in the morning?!</p><p>Dr Banner blinks in surprise as he sees Peter standing there. “Peter.” He says, seeming stumped as to what comes next. “Uh… you lookin’ for Tony?”</p><p>“No.” he says quickly. “I actually … wanted to talk to you.”</p><p>“Sure.” He says, still looking shocked, “Come in.”</p><p>Inside Dr Banner’s room is neater than he had anticipated. That’s mostly due to the lack of personal things. The room consists mainly of the bed and television. No books or magazines or even gadgets are lying around.</p><p>Dr Banner perches on one of the two chairs in the room, specially crafted by Tony to be able to hold the weight of Hulk’s form. He offers Peter the other.</p><p>Nervously, he sits. Compared to his apartment this place is way too quiet, he’s afraid that someone else could hear him. But he knows that Tony built this place to give each Avenger as much privacy as possible.</p><p>“You… you said that talking is good.” Peter feels himself stiffen. “I mean you said other heroes talk to you.”</p><p>“I did.” He says, not mentioning Peter’s brain malfunction.</p><p>“And… you keep it confidential right? No matter what it is?”</p><p>“Of course.” He says. “Or no one would want to talk to me.”</p><p>Peter feels himself smile.</p><p>“To be upfront with you, Mr Stark told me that I could talk to him about this.”</p><p>“But you came to me.” he observes.</p><p>“You promise you won’t tell anyone?” Peter narrows his eyes. “You did kind of out Spider-Man to those reporters.”</p><p>“That was different.” He argues. “I have a different mind-set for sessions like these.”</p><p>“You’re the only one I can talk to in any case.” Peter relents.</p><p>“Not exactly a bright and shiny start.” Bruce mutters. “But we can only go up from here.”</p><p>“Do you want to hear about my dream?” Peter asks, eager to get going. His initial fears had been pushed aside and he wants to coast his way through this session on the rush he feels.</p><p>“Not yet.” Dr Banner counters. “How about you tell me why you knocked on my door instead of Tony’s.”</p><p>“Because I can’t talk to him about this.” Peter repeats.</p><p>“Why?” Dr Banner probes.</p><p>“Because it would be weird. It’s about him.”</p><p>“About him how?”</p><p>“Can I tell you about my dream now?”</p><p>“Go ahead.” He says with a nod.</p><p>Peter stares at his open and caring expression and finds himself lost for words.</p><p>“Putting feelings into words is hard.” Dr Banner says, picking up on his struggle. “Why don’t we start somewhere less intimidating? What do you think triggered your dream?”</p><p>“Well, it isn’t just my dream, I’ve been having flash backs too but all of it is real… or at least I think it was some version of reality.”</p><p>“How so?” Dr Banner questions, interest gleaming in his eyes. “What makes a dream feel real?”</p><p>“It isn’t a dream.” Peter insists. “When I touched the stone, I saw stuff… some of the flashbacks are …” he trails off, unsure.</p><p>“Let’s come back to that later.” He encourages. “Triggers?”</p><p>Forming a response is easier this time. “I was looking at the news and I saw the stuff people were saying about Spider-Man… and at school, everyone was talking about #ironspider.”</p><p>Dr Banner nods in understanding. “I can see why the #ironspider tag has you riled. Some of the images… they don’t leave much to the imagination.”</p><p>Just wait till he hears what Peter has to say.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I know... I know... we all wanted Peter to go to Tony, but I like the Peter &amp; Bruce dynamic and I hope you do too.</p><p>This #ironspider thing is really doing a number on our boys.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. The Smug Cloak of Levitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The dream he has leaves a bad taste in Tony’s mouth. He’s sickened. Sickened by himself and his thoughts – which he just can seem to stop. Their hands had been tangled, their lips close. He felt as though he couldn’t stop himself. As always, it felt so real. Which makes interacting in real life that much more confusing.</p><p>It’s been so confusing since that day. The day they won. Tony hated himself for thinking that it wasn’t a victory as the Kid lay on his side next to him. He remembers being rendered immobile from the immense strain of holding the stones. Tony can’t even stick out his hand, to offer some comfort – or what he actually should have been trying to do, checking his pulse.</p><p>The smell of his burning flesh filled the air but his only concern had been Peter.</p><p>That’s not where his priorities got skewed and he damn well knows it. But it was where he realised just how messed up his priorities were. And Dr Strange had that stupid plan. So, logically, he deserves to face Tony’s wrath.</p><p>He’s in a huff as he leaves the compound, and thus mentally unprepared for who he bumps into on his way out the door.</p><p>“Peter?” he says in surprise, instinctively reaching out for a hug.</p><p>With his arms wrapped around the kid, Tony realises what he’s doing – where they are. He isn’t a hugger. He doesn’t hug. He’s confusing reality with that world again, which is why he needs it to stop.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he demands, ripping himself away.</p><p>“I – I – I –” He stammers uncontrollably, only increasing Tony’s worry.</p><p>“Did you have a flash back?” he asks gently.</p><p>“No.” Peter says. “Well – yes. It was while I was sleeping.”</p><p>“Do you want to talk?”</p><p>“Mr Stark…” he trails off. “I – I talked to Dr Banner.”</p><p>Yup. That’s exactly what Tony needs to hear – that the kid is so messed up that he can’t even talk to him… <em>him </em>– to really infuriate him before walking down to Bleaker Street to confront the meddling wizard.</p><p>…</p><p>It’s surprisingly easy to waltz into the Sanctum Sanctorum. He takes a second to survey the room. Lots of pretty snazzy looking relics for him to fiddle with while he waits.</p><p>“I wouldn’t do that.” Says a voice behind him as he reaches for the ‘Book of Sins,’ that is wrapped in chains.</p><p>He snatches his hand away and pastes on a winning smile. “So, we need to talk.”</p><p>“My door’s always open.” The wizard jokes then turns to face him with a more serious expression. “I knew you were coming.”</p><p>“Great.” Tony takes a deep breath. “Why’d you have to include him in the plan?”</p><p>Strange raises his eyebrow at him and his stupid cloak even cocks it’s… collar in confusion.</p><p>“Peter.” His name tastes like acid on his tongue. At the start, he could flee his thoughts no problem. But now, ever second in the kid’s presence makes him see it. Every minute he lays his head on a pillow, he can’t stop thinking about what the stones had inadvertently revealed.</p><p>Strange sighs.</p><p>He’s probably about to spout some crap about there being ‘no other way.’ But damn it, there must have been a way some way, any other way really would have done it for Tony.</p><p>“He’s a kid!” he yells in exasperation, not wanting to hear another word from the good doctor’s mouth. “Did you even know he’d make it? I know you were all about that ‘protect the stone and screw everyone else’ but I thought you’d still… I don’t know… intervene! Before it cost a kid his life.”</p><p>“He knew what he was doing.” Strange says with an edge in his voice.</p><p>“No he didn’t!” Tony screams. He feels his pressure rising so he digs his fingers into the bridge of his nose, hoping to stall a headache. “He didn’t.” Tony repeats in a calmer voice.</p><p>“Did you even think of what he’d be like after?” He accuses. The kid is a wreck. Worse than he ever was. And it’s not fair because he’s good and caring and everything Tony ever wanted the freedom to be but couldn’t. That kind of goodness should be protected.</p><p>Strange is looking at him strangely again. Something like sympathy crossing his features. And the cloak looks oddly smug.</p><p>He’s losing it. It’s official.</p><p>Headless, flying, inanimate objects can’t look <em>smug.</em></p><p>“Answer me!” he demands, when Strange just remains silent, his arms crossed as though he’s waiting for a petulant child to calm down.</p><p>“I didn’t think of what he’d be like after.” Strange says simply.</p><p>Tony sees red. His suit is on in an instant, ready to body slam the bastard. “Asshole.” He hisses through clenched teeth.</p><p>Strange holds up a hand in protest. “I didn’t think about him because he wasn’t involved.”</p><p>Tony retracts the suit in shock. Great. The cloak looks smug again.</p><p>“But you told me…” he accuses. “You held up that one finger thing and looked all serious. Did I miss the signal or something?”</p><p>Strange’s expression turns pained. “Oh, <em>you</em> got everything right.” He says. “It’s just that the boy didn’t.”</p><p>Tony swallows. “That’s not possible.” He breathes. “You said it yourself. Fourteen million six hundred and five possible futures and only one where we win.”</p><p>“I did only see one option where we all won.” Strange says, with an eerily calm look on his features. “And option included you and you only. You took the stones. You snapped. <em>You </em>defeated Thanos. All on your own. And then you died and I saw myself standing at your funeral as you were sailed down a river. Peter was never supposed to be involved.”</p><p>Tony takes that in stride. There’s a lot of things he can pick out from that spiel. He should have died. He was going to be sailed down a freaking river. “You bullshittin’ me?”</p><p>“I am not.” Strange assures. “I’ve spent the past few months analysing this anomaly. Why I didn’t pick it up. Why the stones didn’t indicate this option to me the first time around. When I saw Peter on the field… so close to us. I knew something was wrong. I should have blasted him away to have a prayer at keeping the timeline intact.”</p><p>“You think that puts me in your good graces?” he snips.</p><p>“I don’t wish to be in your good graces.” Strange replies. “I told you before. It’s nothing personal I’m just looking out for the greater good.”</p><p>“The greater good of you, maybe.”</p><p>“Why did you really come here Tony?” Strange asks, cutting through the pretence.</p><p>“The stones showed me something.” He breathes, hating himself for even thinking about it. “I just wanted to know if there’s a chance that it’s fake.”</p><p>“And what did you see?”</p><p>“You know what I saw.” Tony whispers, shame causing his head to drop and his shoulders to hunch.</p><p>“Yes.” Strange agrees. “But I need you to say it.”</p><p>Tony clenches his jaw.</p><p>“There’s no one else here.” He assures. “No cameras, no secret ears. Say it. Because it’s the only time that you <em>can</em> say it without worrying about someone overhearing.”</p><p>“You’ll hear.” Tony mutters. He’s grasping at straws now.</p><p>“I’ve known for months. I haven’t told a single soul as you can see by the lack of tabloid coverage.”</p><p>He psyches himself up. Okay. Just say it. It’s just a wizard and his coat. But saying it makes it real. Saying it makes him feel like he’s a monster.</p><p>But Strange is right this is the only time he can say it. The only time he can <em>let </em>himself say it. He can’t risk it slipping out in front of Peter like it almost had earlier today.</p><p>“Peter is… special.” Strange’s eyes don’t leave him. “I think I’m falling in love with him.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Dun dun dun!!!</p><p>I can't believe I just did that. *hides* Strange is so fun to write haha!</p><p>The boat has been rocked...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. I Keep This Love in a Photograph</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for this being so late! My laptop was a bitch yesterday! All the fans were blowing so loudly and the screen was black. I managed to fix it... for now haha.</p><p>Anyway. Here's the chapter!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter curls in on himself as Mr Stark leaves. His anger was hard to miss. Peter was utterly unprepared for it. After hitting a block with Dr Banner, he was shown to a guest room. Safe to say he was exhausted and feel asleep immediately. In fact, he’s still pretty groggy. Seeing Mr Stark awake so early had thrown him off.</p><p>He feels cruddy. Tony was obviously waiting for Peter to come to him… to talk… but he can’t. Not with this. If Mr Stark found out about his dreams their entire relationship would crumble. This, Peter can still fix.</p><p>Talking with Dr Banner actually helped. He doesn’t constantly dread the next attack. They still haven’t gotten around to talking about triggers but what they had talked about was how his life doesn’t need to drastically change now. On patrols, for now, he would need a buddy. But in real life, where danger isn’t lurking around every corner, Peter can be who he wants to be. He can still hang with Ned and eat out and help Aunt May. He just has to know how to handle the flash-back when they come.</p><p>It gives him a little more confidence to face the day with. Just knowing that Dr Banner believes in him and is willing to work with him, as slow or as fast as necessary, is a great relief. A safety net, if you will.</p><p>They haven’t gotten to what the stones showed him inside that infinite moment as yet. But he figures Dr Banner is working his way up. Building his confidence before heading into the nitty gritty stuff.</p><p>Speaking of, he hopes Aunt May hasn’t noticed his absence.</p><p>He glances at his phone. There’s only a text from Ned, updating him on the newest iteration of Star Wars. He grins, tucking his phone back into his pocket.</p><p>“Hey kid.” Happy says, pulling up in front of him. “Why are you here? And why did Tony call me in a rage and tell me to pick you up?”</p><p>Peter grins wider. “I don’t know.”</p><p>Happy narrows his eyes. “You’re getting a kick out of this.”</p><p>“It’s… in the realm of possible.”</p><p>“Watch me drop you in to the realm of the Brooklyn river.” Happy mutters.</p><p>…</p><p>Ned forgets all about the new movie when Peter mentions his Mr Stark. Specifically, how Peter thinks he called the paps on purpose.</p><p>“Do you really think he’d hide if he did?” Ned wonders.</p><p>“Of course not.” Peter replies. “But he didn’t hide, did he, it was more of a – non-verbal acknowledgement.”</p><p>“Dude.” Ned says wryly. “You’re thinking too much. So what if he did? What does it change?”</p><p>“Nothing.” Peter admits, trying to remember what his point was. Ah, there it is. “But it’s the principle, you know? We’re hanging out, out of internship hours and he uses it as a publicity stunt.”</p><p>Ned shrugs, still not getting Peter’s issue. “You guys hang out outside of hours all the time.”</p><p>Peter opens his mouth and shuts it. “Well, yeah, but the internship is-”</p><p>“Penis Parker.” Flash announces himself by banging his fist into the locker just near their heads. “Still prattling on about that ‘Stark internship’ are we?” he leans in, completely invading Peter’s personal space. “No one believes you.” he whispers. “No one cares.”</p><p>The safest path is silence, though Peter wishes he could just punch him in the face.</p><p>“It is too true.” Ned doesn’t seem to share his logic.</p><p>Flash turns to him then, “Aww, Penis has got you believing all his lies. When the truth comes out, you’ll see what a fool you’ve been.”</p><p>“Peter and Iron Man hang out all the time.”</p><p>Flash laughs, as though it’s the funniest thing he’s ever heard. “I’ll see it when I believe it.”</p><p>“It’s true.” Ned insists. “Right, Peter?”</p><p>“Come on, Ned.” He pleads, “Let’s just get out of here.” Peter grabs Neds shoulder, using some of his strength to get him to turn.</p><p>But Flash has other ideas. His hand shoots out, blocking Peter’s path.</p><p>“If you really do hang out with him, then post a picture.” Flash challenges.</p><p>“Whatever.” He says quickly, ducking under Flash’s arm.</p><p>“Ned.” He hisses, clutching his books tightly. “What the hell man? Are you trying to get us pulverised?”</p><p>“No.” Ned says with doe eyes. Peter relents, which he always does in the presence of doe eyes. “Get a picture with him. You already have tonnes. Just use one.”</p><p>“He won’t like it.” Peter argues. He doesn’t want to strain their relationship anymore than he has.</p><p>“He’ll say yes to get Flash off your back.”</p><p>“Maybe.” Peter acquiesces. “But at what cost? I’ve been trying to get him to see me as an equal. Even if he does say yes, even asking would blow any progress I had to smithereens.”</p><p>Tony won’t want to deal with a high-school kid’s problems when he literally has the world to think about. Asking Tony for that would be the equivalent of asking for a kiddie party at Chuckie Cheese. Not to mention Tony would never let him live that down. He’ll think that it’s petty and shallow and a childish thing to do.</p><p>Besides, he doesn’t live to please Flash. Him posting the picture would lead to more trouble than it’s worth. People would accuse him of Photoshop and Flash will find a whole new thing to bother him about.</p><p>Those pictures he takes are private. Little mementoes of their time together. Even if Tony okayed the posting of them online, Peter doesn’t know how he’d feel about it. The pictures are special, private moments with just the two of them. After a mission, after a session in the lab or just for the hell of it.</p><p>Flash can suck it.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Ya(c)htzee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h2>
  <span>"Ugh.” Dr Banner groans. “This kid sounds like a pain.”</span>
</h2><p>
  <span>“He is.” Peter assures. “I’m pretty sure that I’d strangle him if I wasn’t Spider-Man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you tell Tony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?” Peter laughs. “Mr Stark already treats me like a toddler, if he needs to protect me from the big bad bullies too, then he might as well stick me in a play-pen.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony can surprise you.” Dr Banner comments.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Peter whispers. “I just… things have felt so off between us as of late.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you mean?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Off.” Peter repeats, trying to put his feelings into words. “Like… in the hospital, after the snap, he kept yelling at me. I know he was hurt too, but some of the things he said…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They hit you hard.” Dr Banner fills in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve talked to him about this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He apologised.” Peter admits. “And I told him it was okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it's not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Peter runs a hand through his hair. He misses when things were easier; he didn’t have to fight himself just to figure out his feelings. “I feel like that’s where things went wrong.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the hospital?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Peter whispers. The hospital just dug deeper into an open wound. “It started with the snap. Mr Stark didn’t want me there. I could feel it through the stones. But it was like time was endless in those moments. I saw things – I think the stones showed me things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bad things?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Beautiful things.” Peter murmurs, his voice coated with shame. “Things I hope that they didn’t share with Mr Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr Banner narrows his eyes. “I… can extrapolate a few things from that. But I’m not one for making assumptions. You’re going to have to be very clear about what you saw and how it made you feel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter grips the arms of his chair. Can he do this? Can he trust Dr Banner with this information? He hasn’t breathed a word of this since the snap. He’s pretty sure he even convinced himself to forget after a few months. Then some street thug threw dust in his face and all his carefully built defences tumbled like dominoes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There were so many.” Peter shuts his eyes. He can see each shard vividly, each scenario of Tony and him playing out synchronously before his eyes. They felt private, similar to his set of photos. He doesn’t feel right about sharing them, but he knows that it’s the only way forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pick one.” Dr Banner instructs gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re on a boat. It's more of a yacht really…” In the first month, this vision had been one of his guilty pleasures. He escaped into it more than once to block out the sound of Mr Stark’s bellowing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony looks between the cloak and the wizard, at a loss. Now that it’s out, he regrets it. The release of </span>
  <em>
    <span>finally</span>
  </em>
  <span> airing his grievances is there, but he feels weak… despicable… for letting himself say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wasn’t supposed to be there. Tony was supposed to die. All big things, but his mind chooses to focus on the emotional side of things. He supposes it's because they can’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>change</span>
  </em>
  <span> Peter’s stepping in. But Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>can</span>
  </em>
  <span> change his emotions. And failing that, he can simply learn to ignore them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Strange keeps looking at him with that placid expression and it’s really starting to tick Tony off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you hoodoo me into saying that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he seems amused. “No. That wasn’t necessary. You were dying to say something, I just provided an outlet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shakes his head, his anger and disappointment, mostly directed at himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to get out of here.” He says. And where would he go?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Back to the compound? Back to the kid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No. He should have gone to school already. Tony laughs, in the middle of New York city. The kid isn’t there to bother him because he’s at school. </span>
  <em>
    <span>School.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>If Tony was about ten years younger, or Peter ten years older… then maybe. But as things stand, his feelings are abominable. He needs to get himself in check before he does something irreparable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On the yacht, it’s just the two of us.” Peter explains. “We hang out at first, he teaches me about the sea and the adventure that comes with being adrift. Then something changes. One night while we’re out on the deck, enjoying the evening breeze. Tony is barbequing some shrimp. He brings it over to me and sits on my lounge chair. Then he kisses me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sees the shock on Dr Banner’s face. He was expecting it. Tony wouldn’t just kiss him out of the blue like that. Dr Banner is probably grossed by his revelation. At this moment he’s most likely imagining it just as Peter had described.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask to see those things.” He defends himself. Or maybe it’s an excuse, who knows?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say the stones showed you this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like some freaky slideshow?” Dr Banner clarifies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose.” Peter says with a nod. The closest approximation is that of his video series. The little snippets of his time with Tony. Peter treasures those tapes above almost anything else and they show the same thing: him and Tony… happy. Granted, their happiness doesn’t involve romance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That brings him to another pressing concern. Were the stones just showing him something that already existed or just extrapolating wrongly off his ‘hero-worship.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And how does this make you feel?” Dr Banner asks, quickly wiping his features clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How does it make </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel?” Peter returns.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not important.” He says dismissively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is to me.” Peter admonishes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr Banner smiles slightly. “You had no control over what the stone showed you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course not. Peter shakes his head ‘no.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re avoiding my question.” Peter pipes up, causing Dr Banner to wince.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Clearly they’re bothering you Peter.” He reasons. “So I’m just trying to figure out ‘why’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“B-because Tony is my idol.” Peter blurts, suddenly feeling hot under Dr Banner’s intense stare. “Because he would freak out if he knew. H-he’d have a cow! A farm maybe or build a fleet of Iron Men. Which… may not be a bad thing, but it wouldn’t be a good thing either.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding up a hand, Dr Banner cuts his rambling off. “What does the word idol mean to you Peter?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tiny update: my laptop is broken so I'll be writing on my phone now... A painstaking process. I'll still try to get a chapter up every week at least &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. I(r)do(n)l Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“It’s… someone I look up to.” He says meekly. Why is Dr Banner asking him about definitions? Surely there’s a better way to look at this. Peter keeps that to himself for now, waiting to see where this line of probing will lead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone you place on a pedestal?” Dr Banner prods. “Someone invincible? Revered? Admired? Worshipped?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nods, still a bit uncertain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But that isn’t how you see Tony, is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter sits up a bit straighter. “This is the first time someone has accused me of </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> being Mr Stark’s number one fan.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr Banner holds up a finger. “Ah, but there’s a difference. When someone is your idol, their greatness is unachievable. Fans still see the person as human and capable of making mistakes. Can you recognise that Tony can make mistakes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The ‘no’ comes to his tongue on principle. Peter adores Tony. He wants to be just like him. Or at least he had, before he realised that he could be something better. That he could learn from Iron Man’s mistakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mistakes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Of course Peter knows that Tony makes them. When you spend so much time together in the lab… when you watch Dummie spray Tony with a fire-extinguisher, it’s impossible to deny that Tony Stark isn’t perfect every time. But no one is perfect in the lab. Mistakes are part of success, Peter knows that. Everyone makes mistakes. Which means that he classes Tony as part of the general populace.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter had come to see Tony as a real person, capable of greatness and of failure… and he can’t even pinpoint when the transition had happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll never be as inventive as Mr Stark.” He blurts, desperate to avoid an upheaval of his entire persona.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony Stark was always his idol. Tony was his mentor. Who he wanted to be. The greatest thing to aspire to.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But now that Peter has seen him in action, has been up close and personal with him, it seems that the fairy dust has worn off. Peter now sees Tony as he is, not as Peter wants him to be. He can see his flaws, his hurt, his trouble expressing emotion and realise that he isn’t perfect. And Peter still looks to him for guidance, but he no longer feels the burning desire to </span>
  <em>
    <span>become</span>
  </em>
  <span> Iron Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You don’t question your idol. You don’t help them make the things that you think makes them great.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe at the start he was your idol,” Dr Banner says gently, clearly appreciative of how discombobulating this must be for Peter. “But somewhere along the way he became something else. The dynamic between you two flourished and you became his equal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Him and Mr Stark? On the same level? Peter can believe the idol thing… but this is absurd. Dr Banner knows that he’s been killing himself, trying to get Tony to see him as an adult. “We’re barely on speaking terms recently. How can you say that we’re on the same level?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on the same level… because Tony put you on the same level.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter splutters. “He calls me ‘kid.’”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are a kid.” He points out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter rolls his eyes and sinks into his chair. “I’m going to ignore that.” He mutters. “But why would Mr Stark ‘put’ me on the same level?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because.” He says. “He realises that you’re beginning to grow into your own person. I think he keeps calling you kid to remind himself that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kid and that he shouldn’t pile on more than you can handle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is nice and all.” Peter says nervously. He’s still wondering if he should believe that Tony thinks of them as equals. He doesn’t see the evidence, but Dr Banner would not say it if he didn’t believe it. “But what does this have to do with the visions from the stone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say they bother you because Tony is your idol. We’ve established that that isn’t the case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I still feel bothered.” Peter whispers, rubbing at his arms. “Shouldn’t this be normal though? It could be because I’m being forced to picture myself with someone older than me, someone who I spend a whole lot of time with and who I respect?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dr Banner just shrugs. “That’s a good point.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Is there something else you wanted to hear?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looks at him in shock. “Is there something else that you wanted to tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you so interested in what I think?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – I –” Peter clears his throat. Come on Parker, you can do better than this. “There are – I want – I don’t know.” He finally huffs, hanging his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay.” Dr Banner croons, seeming pleased despite Peter’s distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do I … get rid of them?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dreams allow you to process the things that you don’t allow yourself to process in real life.” Dr Banner says, “So you need to figure out why they bother you so much and only when you find a way to process it, then maybe the dreams will ease up. You won’t forget them. You may still have them at times, but it won’t rattle you like it did before.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter wilts. “That sounds hard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is.” He says sombrely. “But like I said, I’m here to talk when you need to. But this isn’t something that I can do for you. I can guide you but that’s it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to figure out why this is happening. You need to take control. Is it the sexual aspect that bothers you or is it something else?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – I don’t know.” Peter murmurs meekly. It should be something he knows. Something that he should be able to answer readily. Of course the sex stuff is part of it, but Peter knows it isn’t the only thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe you should think about it.” Dr Banner’s voice is gentle, non-judgemental. “Maybe talk to Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shakes his head, wrapping his arms around his knees. “I can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not about everything if you don’t want to.” Dr Banner clarifies. “But Tony cares about you. Anything you tell him won’t make him hate you or any of the other things you’re thinking about right now.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. End of an Era</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter knocks on Tony’s door. Maybe he shouldn’t be doing this directly after his therapy session but he knows that Tony is in here because he heard some inanimate yelling earlier.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thank God F.R.I.D.A.Y doesn’t have feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony doesn’t leave him to stew in his nerves much longer, he rips the door open with a scowl that drops when he sets eyes on Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kid.” He breathes. “You’re early for patrol.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I come in?” Peter squeaks. He curses himself as he sees Mr Stark frown. Jeeze, way to sound mature. He wants to head to a hold and cringe forever. But Mr Stark is holding the door open for him, so there’s no escaping this now.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room is so obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony</span>
  </em>
  <span>. From the fancy curtains to what he’s certain must be the softest bed to ever exist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what draws his immediate attention is Tony. He doesn’t look like himself. He looks haggard and lost and dazed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong, sir?” he asks softly, wondering if he’s overstepping his bounds by just asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony sighs and leans against the wall, his eyes drifting to the bottle of Jack Daniels. Peter moves quickly, blocking his view of the bottle. He doesn’t want Tony to get drunk before patrol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not very subtle kid.” Tony mumbles, raking a hand through his hair and turning away from the bottle. “Look at me.” he hisses, his voice rife with self-loathing. “I’m supposed to be teaching you and training you and here you are. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You're</span>
  </em>
  <span> keeping me in check.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Everyone has bad days Mr Stark.” Peter offers. “I know you’re mad about this morning, but I don’t want to presume that this is about that –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony glares at him then, a sort of incredulous yet infuriated glare. The kind of look that Tony gave him when he realised that Peter was still on the alien ship. “Of course it’s about that.” He seethes. “I offered and you picked the guy who outed you to the reporters. What does that say about us? What does that say about what you think of me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter swallows. He hadn’t been prepared for Mr Stark’s anger. He thought that this morning would just be a blip, something easily by-passed. “You don’t know how much your offer meant to me Mr Stark.” He pleads with Tony to understand. “And when I came here, I wanted to talk to you and tell you everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s expression slackens at his admission. “Then why didn’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Steeling himself, Peter says. “Because it’s about you. And I can’t talk to you about </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> without things being weird.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An argument bubbles on the tip of Tony’s tongue. Peter can see it slowly taking shape, ready to be flung at him. But Tony just swallows and nods. “It’s about the hospital isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looks away. “Not exactly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Tony sounds utterly defeated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know you’re sorry.” Peter says sincerely. “And I want so much to put this behind me … but you confuse me sometimes. You’re nice to me one minute then you’re pissed the next. I – I – don’t know how to handle it. Something’s changed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m pissed because you do stupid things.” Tony barks. “You don’t know what it’s like to be responsible for an entire person. Someone younger and less experienced. You don’t know what it’s like to lose them.” Dr Banner had said as much, but hearing it from Tony makes it undeniably real. “Those five years? They were hell. I watched you die. Then I got to live with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Stark –” He’s never seen Tony so emotional</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony continues talking. “Then I got you back. I was happy. But a measly fifteen minutes later and you were racing towards the egotistical mad Titan, ready to risk it all. You did something so stupid that I still can’t express it in words.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saved you.” He challenges. He can see things from Tony’s perspective now, but Tony can’t seem to see things from his.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t ask you to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It wasn’t stupid to me Mr Stark.” Peter says firmly. He remembers the way he had reacted, his natural response had been to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. “I saw you take the stones. I knew what they would do to you. No one else was close enough to do anything about it. To me it was the only choice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was your thought process?” He demands incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved me.” Peter admits, “And I couldn’t let you die for that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you came to die with me?” Says Tony, strangled. “Peter that-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Peter rubs at his arms. “It </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> stupid. But it was something I had to do. I’m capable of making my own choices Mr Stark and any backlash doesn’t fall on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That notion doesn’t seem to make Tony any happier. In fact, he just turns away, as though unable to wrap his head around the idea. He’s silent. Tony Stark is rarely silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dr Banner says I should talk to you about something.” Peter says at last, breaking the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony makes a noncommittal noise. “Oh great.” He mutters sarcastically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He says… that you put me on the same level as you.” Peter says the words slowly, testing them on his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, Mr Stark is unprepared for them and whorls around. “Why would he say that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know.” Peter replies honestly. “He said to talk to you. Is it true?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorts. “I know you want it to be true.” At Peter’s sour expression, Tony sighs. “Look kid… Peter. You’re smart and good and you have so much potential. Yet you tie yourself to some rundown, washed up hero like me. Sometimes the only way I feel I can keep you engaged is by challenging you. Making you push yourself so that you won’t realise that you’re better than I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not washed up.” Peter says instantly. “How can you even think that? You’re Iron Man! You saved the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You helped.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So what? I only did that because I had such a good mentor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We both know that’s not true.” Tony says stiffly. “You innately good Peter Parker. You have control, you can handle yourself whether I like to admit it or not. You don’t need me.” Tony sounds almost as disappointed as Peter feels at that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was meant to be an open conversation, one where they could let their feelings out but it had morphed into something nasty. Peter feels himself flounder, because Tony’s words couldn’t be clearer. He’s thinking about the end. The end of their time together… the end of their mentorship.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This isn't where I thought their talk would go. But here we are.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Burn the Book</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“No.” Peter says instantaneously. “No. You can’t do this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve outgrown me Peter.” He says sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter's eyes dart around the room, hoping that there’s something in here that can save them. He can feel the panic closing in, the edges of his vision beginning to blacken. Tony can’t do this to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this about the #ironspider trend.” He blurts. Thank God he hadn’t mentioned his dreams to Tony, he’d probably combust on the spot, incinerating any hope of saving their friendship. “Mr Stark I’m sorry I didn’t know that the reporter would make the picture look like-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A new kind of desperation takes hold, strangling him and working it’s way into his voice box. He doesn’t even know if half of what he’s saying is coherent. All he knows Is that he has to convince Mr Stark that cutting ties with him isn’t an option. Mr Stark probably thinks he’s a brat… spoiled for even demanding equal footing. But he remembers the way that Tony almost crushed him with that hug, in the middle of the battlefield. How Dr Banner insisted that getting Peter back had been one of Tony’s biggest motivators.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Denying Tony’s intense emotions just a few minutes ago would be an injustice.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony cares about him. Peter can see that now, he just needs to convince Tony that Peter cares about him too. That he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a reason for remaining in Peter’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stop.” Tony says, cutting off his rambling. “It isn’t about the stupid reporter or people shipping us together. It’s about you and what’s best.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> working with you Mr Stark.” Peter whimpers. “Please don’t take this away from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he gets back from a long day at school, his lab time with Tony is the only thing that can distract him. Without it he’d be lost, tumbling through his life with nothing to tether him. He can’t imagine an existence without Tony Stark… maybe that’s why he was so quick to share the burden of the stones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost wishes that he could turn his emotions off so that he can think of a better argument.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes flit to something in the room. Something completely out of place in a mastermind’s room. It’s tucked away under a pile of physics books but the title catches Peter’s eye immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mentorship Done Right</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shoulders past Mr Stark and snatches the book from the bottom of the pile, causing the ones above it to scatter on the ground. Peter doesn’t care about the mess though, he needs to fix this fast, he can already feel Mr Stark slipping away from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this what this is about?” Peter questions, holding up the book.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snatches it from him immediately, placing it behind his back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t need a book.” Peter insists. Mr Stark is the most confident person he knows. Him becoming insecure over some book written by a nobody is baffling. Scary really. Mr Stark is always sure of himself. He doesn’t listen to anyone or anything… except…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pepper sent it.” Peter breathes in realisation. The scandalised look on Tony’s face is answer enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think you need this.” Peter says carefully. One wrong word could just blow this up. “I’ve grown so much because of you. I – I was always so nervous and star struck in your presence but you taught me how to handle myself – both as Spider-Man and as Peter Parker. You’ve honed my mind, you provided me with a sense of camaraderie, the drive to keep working and do better. I’m different now than I was at the start of the ‘internship’ and I only have you to thank for that. You’ve been an awesome teacher Mr Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony smiles weakly at him. “That’s not that this says.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t apply to us.” Peter says gently but vehemently. This is it; his chance to convince Tony. “We’re not the typical mentor/mentee pair.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A laugh bubbles up Tony’s throat. “You can say that again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You say that I’ve outgrown you and I’m saying that that’s not true.” Peter says firmly. “I can’t imagine doing this without you.” Doing what exactly, Peter doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony seems swayed by his argument, his features becoming softer, his eyes more inviting. He’s listening. “What we have isn’t compatible anymore.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter nods, refusing to let that deter him. There’s always a solution, you never just throw out old parts – he learnt that from Tony. “That’s true.” Peter says. “There’s no denying it. But why don’t we just change the parameters? We don’t have to scrap the relationship completely.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… mean… I suppose. But how would that work? We’d have to rework </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No we don’t.” Peter insists, coasting on Tony’s willingness to hear him out. “We can start with the little things. I realise that you have more experience than I do. You’re smarter, more worldly. So I don’t expect you to treat me like you’d treat some of the other Avengers. I’m just asking to – to be your friend, too. You’ve always been someone I look up to Mr Stark. That will never change.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you want to be treated as an equal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want your respect.” Peter admits. “I want to know that I’m not some goofy kid you keep around for kicks and giggles.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know it’s not like that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Peter emphasises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence falls between them again, but this time he can tell that Mr Stark isn’t panicking; rather, he’s thinking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fair.” He says eventually, his eyes flitting to Peter. “How about we start with one change?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His easy acceptance stuns Peter so he just nods. Mr Stark is being remarkably cool about the entire thing. He went from wanting to cast Peter out to taking the first steps into their new dynamic.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“From now on, no more Mr Stark or sir. You can call me Tony.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blinking, he tries to digest the change. That… wasn’t what he expected to hear. But somehow, it’s enough.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay… Tony.” He says tacking on a grin at the end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His expression prompts a grin from Mr Stark. “You’re more like me than you realise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter only feels pride in that moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speaking of. There’s one last thing I wanted to ask of you.” Peter says, reaching behind Tony’s back. “Can we burn this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes drop to the book. Peter can tell he loathes the thing. He probably just kept it around to placate Pepper. But this book almost ruined them, Peter wants nothing more than to burn the treacherous thing and dance in its ashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing.” Tony announces, suddenly slipping back into his chipper persona. If Peter hadn’t been an active participant in the conversation, there’s no way he’d believe that Tony just engaged in an emotional discussion. “Maybe I should pick up a few more copies after patrol and make a bonfire.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony laughs at the imagery, his eyes crinkling and his hand braced against a nearby chair. Peter feels his own smile return, tempered only by the knowledge that talking to Mr Stark about what the stones had shown him now could trigger Armageddon in their friendship.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. The Consequence of The Friction Between Two Fingers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p>
  <span>Peter jumps down, landing next to him. Tony flips his visor off and raises a brow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopes that everything looks normal. Everything that he’s done so far, since their talk back in the Avenger’s compound, has felt unnatural and forced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After Strange wrenched that confession out of him, Tony had been fully prepared to cut all ties with the kid. He planned to do it with at least half a bottle of Jack in his system of course, but today was meant to be the end of him and Peter Parker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the right thing to do and he knew it. But Peter barging in had been something unexpected. Something that not even Tony accounted for. He knew Peter would never just cut ties with him and move along, but he had hoped to get through the process quickly, by barrelling over the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he had been the one barrelled over. Peter attacked him from all fronts whether he realised it or not. His eyes had softened Tony’s resolve, his frantic tone had all but shattered his heart. But what had really destroyed him were the words that he said. That he needed him. That he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to salvage their relationship and change it into something new. Tony is only a man, his heart may be caged in iron but Peter is slowly welding his way in, there was no way he could have denied that open, desperate face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter was committed and intent and it would have been terribly unfair of Tony to deny him. He doesn’t want the kid to think that he tossed him aside, or is just trying to shirk his responsibility. His father’s constant absence had caused him to believe that; he doesn’t want Peter to have the same experience. Or had it been his own selfishness? His unshakable desire to keep Peter in his life using any means possible?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was thinking.” Peter says. “What are we now?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had been thinking the same thing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panic crawls up his throat. He’s been worrying about the sanctity of his logic. Peter would always consider him his mentor… but now that things have ‘changed’ where does that leave them?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, Peter doesn’t wait for his reply. This is one of the times Tony is grateful for the kid’s energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean, we’re like friends… kinda.” Peter shrugs. “But I still look up to you, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So I’m still your mentor?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And we’re still going to work in the lab and do the things we usually do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t see why not.” Peter says. “I – I like those things anyway. And I like hanging out with you… outside of internship stuff.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t do stuff outside of the internship.” He says, perplexed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh o-of course we do.” Peter splutters, peering at him strangely. “We watch movies and hang out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Those are breaks.” Tony says defensively. “They’re a part of inventing. I – I was teaching you that taking breaks lets your mind distil the information and when you get back, you find what you’re looking for like that.” Tony snaps his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He regrets the action about five milliseconds after he does it. Peter visibly pales, his knees shaking and his stance becoming unsteady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony curses as Peter’s knees buckle underneath him. His hands shoot out, catching him before he can hit the floor. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., link to Karen and get that mask off of him. He needs all the air he can get.” Tony says absentmindedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s eyes are blown wide, his pupils dancing around, unseeingly. How could Tony be so stupid? Of course snapping would be a trigger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete.” He says, keeping his voice low. The last thing he needs is someone seeing them in yet another dark alley in yet another compromised position. Peter certainly doesn’t need to see the stuff – fan-art and articles that would follow. He can’t fly them back to the compound either. Iron Man carrying Spider-Man? Hello media circus.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y., call Happy, tell him to get here ASAP.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On it boss.” Comes the reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete.” He repeats, using his arm to prop Peter’s head up. “Don’t let the memories drag you back. You’re here. I’m here. You’re safe. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It feel like forever until Happy’s car pulls up in front of the alley.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss wh-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy’s voice trails as he spots Peter’s body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not…” he swallows the rest of his question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s alive.” Tony whispers. “But I need to get us back to the tower.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With urgency, they both lift Peter’s still shaking form into the backseat. Tony retracts his suit before getting in beside the kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they pull off, Tony manually checks Peters heartbeat. Steady, but slightly faster than normal. “You’re gonna be fine.” He assures, patting Peter’s chest gently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Happy fiddling with his phone. “Is now really the time?” he demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m calling May.” He says matter of fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Tony says instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy shoots him an incredulous look in the rear view mirror. “This kid is like her son, and he’s injured. You don’t want to call her. Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s not injured.” Tony replies. “He’s … just… having a flashback.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Happy’s hands fidget on the wheel. “I – I didn’t know that Mr Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He doesn’t want May to know. Him and Banner are working on it.” Tony says quickly. He wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about this. But Happy was about to call his aunt; the last person Peter would want finding out about this. He had to do </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t tell her?” he questions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Happy looks torn. “I – I suppose it’s not my place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the ride is silent. Tony keeps his attention on Peter who seems to have either fallen asleep or passed out. Happy is reluctant to leave until he wakes but Tony sends him away. F.R.I.D.A.Y. had already taken the liberty to inform Bruce about the situation. He finds the green man waiting in his room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony places Peter on the bed and watches as Bruce does his once over; checking his pupils and temperature.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s okay for now Tony. His body is just recovering from the shock.” Bruce explains calmly. “Do you know what triggered this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony feels shame wrap around him. “I snapped.” He whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bruce demands, leaning in to hear him better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I snapped.” He repeats, clearer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Tony.” Bruce says, “You can’t blame yourself for this. Peter understands where your anger comes from. What cau-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that kind of snapped.” Tony deadpans. Although, it is a reasonable assumption. “I snapped my fingers… just like I did with the gauntlet. It was an accident. I didn’t even think that it might cause… this.” He whispers in defeat, gesturing to Peter’s prone form.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t predict these things.” Bruce comments. “There’s not much I can do with him asleep. When he wakes up… if he wants to talk… you know where I live.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nods. “Sure. I’ll keep an eye on him till then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce nods at him and moves towards the exit. “Tony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He says absentmindedly. His thoughts are still on Peter and what he had caused. It seems that he just can’t stop hurting this kid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did… did Peter talk to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We changed the parameters of our relationship.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce looks shocked. But it’s a pleased sort of shock. “That was very big of you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorts. “More like selfish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bruce gives him a bland look. “It’s not selfish if he needs you as much as you need him.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Tony Stark v.s. The Temptation to Snoop</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Peter wakes up on a cloud but somehow he still has a back pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a groan he pushes himself onto his elbows and glances around confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s in Tony’s room. Wearing pyjama bottoms, an old tee shirt and a blanket. Tony is here too, he realises, picking up on the extra heartbeat. He’s asleep on his desk, a puddle of drool soaking into his wooden table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a brief moment he almost thinks that this is a vision from the stones. But the stones never knew about Tony’s room so that would be impossible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Stark?” he calls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other man stirs shifting so that his head is resting on his arm instead of the hard table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony.” Peter tries again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In an ideal world he would walk over and shake him awake, but Peter can’t seem to get his legs moving.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony.” He calls again making his voice sharper. He notices that usually works when May is trying to drag him out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter grins slightly as Tony’s head pops off of the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Tony says, wiping his mouth quickly and trying to strike a casual pose. It’d work if his elbow wasn’t in the pile of drool.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Peter points, causing Tony to snatch his arm away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you weren’t in my bed that drool would be on my pillow.” Tony quips. “Right near where your face is actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh.” Peter yanks himself away. “Why am I here anyway?” he wonders. “In your bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t remember?” Tony asks, his jollity has faded and his voice is now cautious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter feels ashamed to say that he can’t. “Uh my head…” he trails off helplessly, trying to drag the details to the forefront of his mind. “My head is foggy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes dart to Tony, seeking an explanation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I…” he looks away ashamed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s heart falls to his feet. The bed. His change of clothes. “Did we…” the rest of that sentence shrivels up and dies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because what if they did? That would mean he wanted to? That would mean… something?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Does he like Tony? Because the thought of them together doesn’t sound as repugnant as it should. Maybe this is from the stone… something he forgot. Or the stones subconsciously influencing him. Because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>can’t </span>
  </em>
  <span>feel this way.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It can’t be real.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most importantly, he can’t fathom Mr Stark going along with it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>One look at Tony’s face has him breathing a sigh of relief. He looks as though someone just whacked him with Storm Breaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just kidding Mr Stark.” He says quickly, eager to cover his mistake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That look of horror on Tony’s face would only be the start if Peter tells him about what the stones showed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know that you wouldn’t – that –” Peter hangs his head fighting the flush climbing his neck. “It was a really bad joke.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think?” Tony splutters running a hand down his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… triggered a flashback.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s enough to jog Peter’s memory. “The snap.” He whispers in horror. He feels his mind begin to wander, thinking about all the possibilities </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete.” Tony’s voice is strained. “I hope you know I didn’t mean to do that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know. I just overreacted. I’m sorry Mr Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the 'Mr Stark'? What happened to Tony?” The older man wonders, causing Peter to flush.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I – sorry – my head is still messed up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, kid.” Tony assures, “I’m just teasing you. And for the record, you didn’t overreact.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s losing the kid. Tony can tell. One wrong move and Tony could send him straight into the arms of a flashback. Or worse… that oversensitive mode that he was the first time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you… wanna talk to Bruce? Hash this all out?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter considers it then finally shakes his head. “I – I don’t want to talk about it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s fine.” Tony assures. There would always be time for therapy. He knows that the one thing he’s always wished for was someone to help distract him after a panic attack or a bad dream. “We can do the bonfire then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At Peter’s quizzical look, Tony gestures to the mentoring book. “You said you wanted to burn it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That brings a smile to his face. “Oh yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I ordered about a hundred and I have them in the back.” Tony says nonchalantly. “And Banner has some marshmallows in the tippy top shelf.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter flexes his wrists and grins brightly, as though the trauma from before just melted away and Tony feels that all is once again right in the world. All because of Peter’s renewed enthusiasm. “They don’t call me wall-crawler for nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony is sceptical about letting Peter just prance off to get marshmallows after something so traumatic. However, the kid looks more alive than ever. There’s certain pep in his step and Tony knows it’s because they’re going to hang out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Out of the internship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like friends.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> what Tony needs right now, but it’s what Peter needs. Whatever he saw clearly shook him and Tony feels responsible for that. It’s only fair that he finds a way to make up for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s barely rearranged the kindling and the rocks for the fire when Peter comes skipping out the back door with a big bag of marshmallows tucked under his arm. “Easy peasy.” He says sitting on the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gives him a once over. “You good enough to grab the biscuits too?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he doesn’t get an answer right away he turns. Peter’s eyes are glued to his phone, a frown on his face. “Well it’s time to spit roast myself.” He says with a dramatic sigh. Still nothing. “No objections?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony would like to say that he isn’t wracking his mind to figure out what Peter is doing. Who he’s texting. Maybe it’s a crush… or a girlfriend. He doesn’t even know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here I go.” He continues dramatically, desperately trying to push those memories away. “A lamb to the slaughter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes another step forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pete.” He calls, shaking his head. “Who’s got you lost in that phone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he steps closer Peter’s head snaps up. “Oh uh, Mr – uh, Tony.” He splutters, immediately turning off the screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your girlfriend?” he asks tactfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter blushes. He really hadn’t expected any other reaction. “No.” he says shyly. “No girlfriend. Single and ready to mingle.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re in high school.” Tony says with narrowed eyes. “You are bound to have some fun. I know I did in my day. I’m not your dad, you don’t have to keep it a secret from me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>If possible, Peter turns a deeper shade of red. “There’s really no one Tony.” He mumbles. “Th-that’s just not my thing, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well he doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? You’re a catch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aw come on Tony.” He says exasperatedly. “You’ve met me. I’m lucky if I can string together a sentence.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s cause you were star struck.” Tony reasons.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not anymore.” Peter argues.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch.” Tony says placing a hand near his arc reactor. “I’ve lost all my mystery it seems.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Peter counters. “It – it’s not – this is just how I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You talk fine as Spider-Man.” Tony observes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stiffens. “Cause he’s cool.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” Tony scoffs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Narrowing his eyes, Peter stands to stare at him. Great. The kid probably thinks he’s mocking him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your self-esteem needs a boost.” Tony says instead. He doesn’t want to agonise him now. “You do realise that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are Spider-Man right? That you’re the cool one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really. It’s the mask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But underneath the mask. You’re cool.” Tony says. “You’re Tony Stark’s friend.” He whispers conspiratorially. “I hear he doesn’t have very many of those.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to talk about this.” Peter deflects, fiddling with his phone. “May called.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. The one deflection Tony won’t be able to ignore. If aunt hottie decides she wants Peter back home, they’d have to cut tonight short.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “And texted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony winces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s pretty mad.” Peter says in conclusion. “I was supposed to be home hours ago.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He crooks his fingers, wanting Peter to hand over the phone. He hesitates though, holding the device tighter. “Come on. I’ll charm her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How?” Peter asks somewhat testily. “I don’t really appreciate you flirting with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rolls his eyes. “I won’t flirt then.” He relents. “I’ll just tell her I kept you back for some one on one training.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That seems to have a better effect. “Okay.” Peter agrees, handing the phone over. “No flirting. I’m gonna get the crackers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s how he finds himself with Peter’s completely unlocked phone and less than two minutes to call May. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And of course the burning desire to have F.R.I.D.A.Y. download the phone’s entire memory for him to peruse at a later date.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ah Tony... Decisions, decisions...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Flash, Flash Hundred Yard Dash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm so sorry that this is late! I hope you all enjoy it anyway</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“May.” Tony clears his throat then, even to his ears his voice comes off weird, suspicious. Tony coughs. Like that makes things any better.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Stark.” May sounds scared.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s right, with his off tone and general silence she probably thinks that something’s wrong with Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter’s fine.” He forces himself to say casually. Like he isn’t lying through his teeth. Peter isn’t fine, but he will be. As much as he loathes the idea of Peter confiding in someone else, Banner is trained to deal with this. He trusts him to help Peter. Maybe not cure him, because he knows that curing something like this is a shot in the dark, but even making it more manageable would be a huge win.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May sighs in relief, “Then why isn’t he back?” she demands, changing tone quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony closes his eyes. Too bad he can’t flirt his way out of this. “I’m keeping him overnight for some special drills.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re lucky this is a Friday.” She says, seeming less defensive now. “I know how Peter feels about this and I support him, but he needs to secure his future too. I’m sure you can understand that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.” Tony says instantly. “We already agreed, remember? Peter’s coming to work for me after college.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bup bup.” He cuts her off. “If it’s the paycheck… you know I’m good for it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>May chuckles. “We know you’re good for it. And I know Peter will be in heaven spending so much time with you.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes the two of us, Tony thinks wryly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So we’re good for the all-nighter?” Tony asks quickly. “No permission slips you want me to sign?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just don’t break any bones.” She says with a sigh. “And tell Peter to shoot me a text ever so often.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will do.” With that he ends the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hmm. He looks down at the call information. It took less than a minute. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. I want you to copy all the information from this phone onto my personal drive.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, boss.” The AI replies instantly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony feels crummy doing this. Sneaking behind the kid’s back. He doesn’t even have a real reason other than being incredibly creepy. Scum of the earth. That’s what he is. Tony stares at the door nervously, waiting for any sign of Peter. His nerves are gnawing away at him and he almost has half a mind to instruct F.R.I.D.A.Y to stop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden tingling sensation almost makes him drop the phone in fright. A call is coming in. And it’s disrupting the download. Jesus, what does May want now?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony hopes that she isn’t calling because she suddenly remembers some tiny little </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> she needed Peter for. That would be a bummer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a sigh he presses his eyes shut and clicks accept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Man you’re hanging out with Tony Stark!” A loud voice booms on the other end. Tony pulls the phone away from his ear in shock. That doesn’t sound like May.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned is the name displayed on Peter’s phone. Tony should have watched the caller ID before answering. What’s he supposed to say to this kid? By the way he keeps talking, a mile a minute, Tony is gonna have some time to think about what he’s supposed to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or maybe he shouldn’t say anything. Maybe he should just end the call so that his download can proceed. But this kid sounds persistent enough to call back over and over. Maybe he can get by without having to say anything and thus reveal himself. Just a few mmhm’s and uh huh’s. He knows this  Ned character already knows about Peter, but Tony is just not in the mood for the questions Ned will surely have. Like… ‘Why do you have Peter’s phone?’ ‘Why is he there so late?’ etcetera etcetera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool!” Ned’s voice booms in his ear.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mmmhm.” Tony hums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw you guys patrolling again on the news. They’re saying he’s taking you under his wing and all that. Which, yeah, but is this gonna be a thing from now on? You guys out patrolling together?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Luckily Ned doesn’t bother waiting for an answer before launching into his next sentence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh man this is perfect!” he practically squeals. Tony just rolls his eyes and gives another uh huh. “This has </span>
  <em>
    <span>so</span>
  </em>
  <span> much potential. You can ask him for that picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay… now that’s interesting. Suddenly he wishes that he could speak. Use some of that good ole billionaire playboy influence to squeeze some answers out of Peter’s friend. Alas, it would create more problems than wont for him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he just remains quiet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well?” Ned demands after an extensive bout of silence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shit. He expects an answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a panic, Tony puts the phone on mute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.!” Tony snaps. “Is there any way I can mimic Peter’s voice?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have enough of Mr Parker’s vocabulary from our audio files.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Great.”  Tony says. “When I say something, I want this kid to hear Peter’s voice instead of mine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One moment. I am currently compiling Peter’s lexicon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony glances down pensively at the phone. How long will this kid stay on hold before he hangs up?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ready.”  F.R.I.D.A.Y. announces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Ned.” Tony whispers into the phone. “Sorry for being so verbose.” Tony unintentionally makes his voice higher to mimic Peter’s. This is kinda fun. “I uh, was hanging out with Mr Stark.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so cool man.” Ned supplies from the other end.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but what were you saying about that picture?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The one Flash asked you for.” Ned says exasperatedly. “The one that would get him off our backs for – like – ever. How can you forget this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Tony searches for a lie. He has no idea who or what ‘Flash’ is. But he’s clearly been bugging Peter. If Tony can somehow figure out what this ‘picture’ is about and why ‘Flash’ wants it then maybe he can help Peter out. “How am I supposed to get that?” he tries his best to sound out of his depth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ned sighs loudly. “Simple man. Just </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask </span>
  </em>
  <span>him! He’d do it for you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony presses his lips together. There’s only one ‘he’ that Ned could be referring to and that ‘he’ is Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr Stark won’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>give</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to me.” Tony whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s just a picture.” Ned says encouragingly. “Just tell him it’s to get someone off your back. I know you’re worried about people saying it’s fake and stuff but do it’s worth a shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony?” In an instant he’s on his feet, Peter’s phone hidden behind his back. He can feel his heart thunder in his chest and his eyes darting. He hasn’t felt this terrified in a while. “You’re still talking to May?”</span>
</p><p><span>That’s when it hits him. What he’s doing is fun… </span><em><span>for him</span></em><span>.</span> <span>When Peter finds out, he definitely won’t think it’s fun. He’ll see it as a betrayal. As Tony Stark being the pretentious prick that he always has been and always will be. He pulls this kind of thing all the time. Invading people’s privacy to suit his whims and not caring about the consequences.</span></p><p>
  <span>He’s never done it to Peter though.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And what a time. The kid just came out of a flashback… that Tony of all people induced by being careless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen Pete.” He begins diplomatically. “I uh, have something to say-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter frowns and holds up a finger. “I can hear something.” He murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen, that’s what I’m about to t-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter’s expression chances in an instant, and he reaches behind Tony and snatches his phone away with lightning reflexes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned?” his voice is thin and he glances up at Tony, betrayed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn Peter’s super hearing</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Personal Cheerleader at a Sombre Affair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>And so begins the most harrowing minute of Tony Stark’s life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter whispers into his phone. “No Ned, that wasn’t me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s silence as the ‘Ned’ kid rats him out. Then Peter cuts him a glare. “He probably used something to make himself sound like me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your fault Ned.” Peter says at last. “I have to deal with this. Talk tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then Peter turns to Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He isn’t enraged, or at least he doesn’t look it. He looks calm, deceptively so. “Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no good answer, is there?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course not!” Peter snaps, glaring angrily between Tony and his phone. “I – I don’t even know what to say to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Peter glances at the pile of mentoring books is telling. Tony feels shame burn though his blood. “I didn’t mean to.” He says quickly. Too quickly. That makes no sense at all. “I mean I just couldn’t resist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter gives him an incredulous look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Okay.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is not going well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plan B then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfettered honesty.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” Tony drawls. “Imagine I left you alone with my personal phone. It’s unlocked.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes Peter shift uneasily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re mysterious.” Peter blurts. “Your personal life would be interesting. Mine? Not so much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I beg to differ.” Tony says, glibly. He knows he’s in the wrong here, but he still has to find out about this Flash kid. “Why didn’t you tell me that some kid was bothering you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blush spreads across Peter’s face and he glances away. “Cause it’s none of your business. I can handle it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure you can. Which is why you look scared out of your wits right now.” He knows Peter, he knows that without the mask to hide his expressions, he’s an open book. It’s hard to tell in the darkness, but it’s undeniably there; the light draining out of his eyes, the way his shoulders hunch in and his lips tremble.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not scared.” Peter says, but the waver in his voice gives him away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You got no reason to be scared.” Tony says, rubbing at his chin in confusion. This kid helped beat the living crap out of Thanos on Titan. Why is he suddenly afraid of a high school bully? “You can beat him any day.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter swallows. “Maybe before. But now since I let that criminal get away… I – the same thing could happen with Flash.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’re working on it.” Tony says encouragingly. “I’d still bet my fortune on you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That brings a reluctant smile to Peter’s face. “Thanks. I wish I had the confidence that you do in me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Either way Pete, I’m here for you. I’m sorry that I dug through your stuff, it’s the scientist in me wanting to figure out the elusive Peter Parker.” Tony doesn’t want to end on such a… emotional note. That would just make things awkward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can think of me as your personal cheerleader. Go Peter, he’s our hero, go Peter, he’s looks good in a speedo!” he waves his arms dramatically and grins.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It works. Peter chuckles his anger slowly dissipating with Tony’s humour, his eyes crinkle and his head is thrown back. “Now I have you pictured in a cheer outfit and pompoms.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe in another life.” Tony gestures to his stomach. “But I don’t think crop tops will do me any favours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony you could go outside in booty shorts and a bandanna and people will love it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Psychos.” He mutters. The general public is too whipped these days. Too engrossed in the latest trends. Taking a picture and </span>
  <em>
    <span>seeming</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy in it matters more than actually enjoying yourself. It’s tragic really.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of pictures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hate to ask, but…” he leaves the question hanging, hoping that Peter will fill in the blanks rather than making him ask.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s stupid.” He murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now I just gotta know.” Tony says inching closer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ned let it slip about my internship here. But uh, not everyone believes me.” Tony raises a brow at that. “Flash thinks I’m making it up to get attention and he keeps bothering me. He wants a picture with us in it as proof.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony frowns. “You know I get my picture taken, on average, hundreds of times a day. It wouldn’t be a big deal to add one more to that total.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just shakes his head, no.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t get it.” Tony says when Peter keeps his mouth shut. “Why didn’t you tell me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I wanted to handle it myself. I…” Peter breaks off. Oh now that’s interesting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” he asks once more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nervous, Peter rubs at his arms. “I thought you’d laugh at me for not being able to handle one kid. You know?” his doe eyes stare at him, piercing into his soul. “How am I supposed to expect you to treat me like an adult when I can’t even keep one bully at bay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m your friend… slash mentor.” Tony reminds. “You say the word and I can take a picture right now.” As Peter begins to protest, Tony jumps in. “I’ll post it on my official account. Let him try to convince anyone that </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is a fake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can handle him.” Peter repeats. “But thanks for offering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony nods. As much as he disagrees with Peter’s decision, it’s his decision. Despite knowing this, Tony still wrestles the urge to just take a picture and post it anyway. Just to rile the little asshole up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t like that tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did you </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> look through my stuff?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For a second he considers lying, mostly because the truth feels too revealing to be said out loud. But Peter is staring at him, all trusting like. He can’t bring himself to bend the truth.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did it because we don’t talk about that stuff. I don’t get to know what’s going on in your life because… I shouldn’t care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you do?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gives him a droll stare and Peter nods. Of course he cares.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I still think posting that picture would humble that guy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter moves to object.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s put a pin in this.” Tony says, holding up a hand. “I wanted a nice… fun… distracting night for you. We can talk about this tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The glint is back in Peter’s eyes. Tony knows he’s eager to begin their night of fun too. Possibly even more than him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You won’t do anything till we talk?” Peter confirms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Scouts honour.” Tony promises, raises his right hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wel- Gr - Sweet!” Peter cheers. “Let’s burn these books.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony stares at the pile contemplatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you waiting for?” Peter wonders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I should say something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Die you stupid piece of crap?” Peter suggests.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony just rolls his eyes. “Something more poetic… we’ve gathered here today to witness the murder of this dastardly fiend. In it’s time it’s managed to destroy the most resilient of self-esteem.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not to mention egos.” Peter coughs dramatically.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony turns to him and waves a chastising finger. “I’m trying to deliver a eulogy here… do you mind?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter grins but remains silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right…” he mentally gets back into character. “And ruin something that didn’t need to be fixed. May your ashes burn in hell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With that he blasts it with his repulsor, causing the pile to burst into flames.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Bonfires and Dance Parties</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony puts a twenty minute cap on their little bonfire. Both he and Peter agreed that having Pepper storm in to complain about Iron Man’s carbon footprint and finding a stack of the book she sent in flames would be the opposite of a fun night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still can’t believe that the kid let him off so easily for snooping through his stuff. He knows he’d be having a cow if the situations were reversed. Maybe because he has more skeletons – now more than ever in his closet – than a teenager.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Speaking of which, while Peter is preoccupied with his marshmallow, he types a quick command into F.R.I.D.A.Y’s console. ‘Permanently delete all copies of Peter Parker’s phone. No backups to be stored.’</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That clears his conscience enough to enjoy the next steaming marshmallow Peter shoves in his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony ends up calling in Dumm-e to extinguish the fire… since that seems to be the function he enjoys the most.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s head inside.” Tony says. Now that the fire’s out, the brisk night air is raising his pores.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Peter says.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as he’s about to enter the compound, Wanda steps into his pathway. “Peter.” She says sweetly, her tongue lingering on the e’s in his name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” Peter says brightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you mind if I borrow Stark for a few minutes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh… sure.” Peter says giving Tony a strange look. “I’m not his keeper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter takes an awkward step back, almost stumbling over the stairs. “I um, well, I guess I’ll –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can hang out in my room.” Tony offers. “Snoop as much as you like. I’ll consider it payback.” He tosses in a wink for good measure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter grins at him and makes a more graceful exit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter is out of earshot he nods at Wanda indicating that he’s listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She just stares at him, analysing him in a way he’s all too comfortable with. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You remember how we met?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony frowns. “You scrambled my eggs and made me relive my worst nightmare. Fun times.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gives him a dry look. “I felt your fear… and it was potent. Potent enough to destroy you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he was pretty screwed then. Still kinda is. “Why the walk down memory lane?” he demands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I paid a visit to Dr Strange yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rat bastard. Tony immediately clams up. He wouldn’t have told her. Why would he tell her anyway? He doesn’t know her or have some sort of bond with her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your fear stained the room, Stark.” She says matter-of-fact. “Days later and it was still pungent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So?” he asks, choked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was worse than your greatest nightmare.” She says softly. “And I found myself wondering why.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Listen,” he says quickly. “Whatever Strange told you… it’s bullshit. He’s probably gone mad from sitting in there and talking to his coat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wanda just shakes her head. “He told me nothing.” Her eyes drift to the spot behind him… their little makeshift campsite.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You reek of fear now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony feels a literal chill run up his spine. He swallows against his fry throat. “It’s not – I wouldn’t-” </span>
  <em>
    <span>Wouldn’t touch him. Wouldn’t risk it.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” She says sympathetically. “And that’s what scares you the most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter feels like it’s Christmas in July. Free reign in Tony’s room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.” Peter calls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Peter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s Mr Stark working on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The project is locked, Peter.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aww.” He pouts. “Fine. Let me see some of his recent searches then.” Maybe he can extrapolate from that. Tony’s methodology is truly something to behold. But Tony hardly ever lets him see the rough work he does, preferring to showcase the more structured plans. But Peter finds Tony’s rough work to be astounding. The ideas are so clear. One thought linking into another, just like a web.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t get why Tony doesn’t share those with him too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The display opens up and Peter stiffens at the IronSpider fan fiction that’s still open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple scrolls later, Peter feels is skin crawl. Why is Mr Stark so interested in a stupid hashtag?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony enters the room with his head held high, a smirk on his face. “I see you took me up on my offer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The only reply he can manage is a full body flush. “I –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony rounds the table to see what he’s looking at. And raises a brow. “Straight to the juicy stuff, huh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why were you looking at this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well,” Tony says, holding up a finger. “After Banner threw it in my face after our little webbing fiasco, I’ve been intrigued.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t know?” Peter asks incredulously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oblivious as a new born babe.” Tony confirms, shaking his head sadly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow.” How he managed to avoid it for so long is truly amazing, especially given Tony’s exposure to the media.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, Tony Stark the miser who doesn’t know what’s trending.” Tony says flippantly. He pauses to eye Peter, “Does it bother you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ducking his head, Peter just shrugs. “Well… I guess. It’s strange that they think we’d ever be together. I mean, you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>and –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold up.” Tony says, a touch of anger in his voice. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s</span>
  </em>
  <span> your only problem?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes widen. He’s gotten so accustomed to fantasising about them together that he’s forgotten that it would never happen. That Tony would be disgusted at the thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No- no.” He stutters.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s expression softens. “Don’t strain yourself. I was just havin’ some fun with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Peter thinks sourly</span>
  <em>
    <span>, fun. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He almost had a heart attack because he thought Tony was onto him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, kid, let’s talk about this picture.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” Peter says sternly. “And I’m not a kid. I turn eighteen in less than two weeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony snorts. “I better enjoy calling you kid while I still can then.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s not what I meant.” Peter grumbles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a loud laugh, Tony plops onto his bed. “I swear, you’re hilarious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment of contemplation, Tony pops up again. “You know, I should get you some strippers.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The flush rears up again and Tony definitely notices is the little smirk on his face is anything to go by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or throw you a party. Or both.” He rubs his beard in consideration. “Yeah. That sounds good. You’ll dance with the girls till mid night then screw their brains out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mortified, he drops his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t dance.” He whispers to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nevertheless, Tony hears and cocks his head. “Really?” There isn’t any judgement in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah…” Peter admits. “I- two left feet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sure I can arrange some lessons for you,” Tony muses, already whipping out his phone. Peter can’t imagine that any dance instructor would be awake… though a call from Tony Stark would certainly have anyone jumping out of bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” Peter’s mouth moves before his brain has a chance to catch up. “You can show me.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Any guesses on what song they're gonna slow dance too?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Crimson and Clover</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey everyone, it's been a while. I'm in a whole new time zone now, so expect updates nearer to 6 pm EST! I don't know if that's better or worse for you guys but let me know :D</p><p>Also... remember that thing I said to remember a few chapters back... remember it and then look at the title of this chapter ;)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Uh.” Tony fumbles with his phone and Peter wants to instantly take it back. But it’s too late. The words are out there. Trying to brush them off now, that’d be plain suspicious. Mentors can teach their mentees how to dance right? That’s like a… life skill?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But by the way Tony is looking at him, his brains are short circuiting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only asked cause we’re friends.” Peter rushes. But also because he sees an opportunity to enact one of the many visions from the stones in real life. It would be almost perfect. In the dream, they dance right here in Tony’s room, the only differences is that there are candles surrounding them and a heart made of roses on the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Peter doesn’t really need all that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He just wants to know what it’s like to have his fantasies come to life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To feel Tony’s skin on his, to find out whether he would feel as safe in the real Tony Stark’s arms as he had in the dream’s.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thrumming with anticipation, he waits for Tony to catch himself. It’s all too likely that Tony will just brush this off, laugh at him for being a stupid teenager. It would crush him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tony slowly extends his arm and Peter feels the world fall away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the seconds before he grips Tony’s hand he wonders if their dance would be as serene as it was in his dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully, he extends his arm, trying not to shiver as his fingers finally make contact with Tony’s. Tony stares at him intently, Peter can see the thousand thoughts whirling inside his brain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait.” He says, realising that they haven’t put on a song. “F.R.I.D.A.Y. play Crimson and Clover.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s muscles lock up. “Why that one?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s… poetic.” He says softly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s hand slides up his arm then down, before settling onto his waist. His grip is firm and guiding. Even the slightest of movement, Peter is hyper aware of, and not just because of his super senses. He’s had this dream so many times, that he knows exactly where to put his hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This position is intimate… it gives Peter a spectacular view of Tony’s eyes. Tony doesn’t hold back, he stares at him, his eyes peering deep into Peters. He doesn’t know what the man sees, but he knows that it makes his gaze darken.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And if the contact isn’t electric enough, Tony begins to sway, gently pulling him along. The sensations are explosive. Peter feels like he could faint.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everything the stones showed him suddenly clicks into place. He’s in love with Tony.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s more than a crush. More than an obsession. He’s in love with Tony. That’s what the stones, for whatever reason, had been trying to tell him. Peter thought that he could just make the visions disappear, but what if they were just taunting him. Prodding him into action?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>All thoughts are erased as Tony’s thumb begins stroking his knuckles.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In the dream everything felt toned down… muted… because he had never experienced the real thing. Now? He feels invigorated, and nervous and completely out of his depth. He knows his hands are gripping Tony harder than a dance warrants, but he doesn’t complain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you feel it?” Tony whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In that moment Peter’s body locks up completely. With fear… with hope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Can Tony sense how </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> this feels too?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sway to the beat of the music.” He continues, causing Peter’s heart to drop.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His sadness doesn’t last long though, because he’s here. With Tony. At long last.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But something about it feels so familiar and not just because of the visions. The flashback has him grasping at Tony’s shoulders, his knees buckling under him just as it had that day…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On Titan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Mr Stark… I don’t feel so good…”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter?” Tony’s voice drags him from the memory. “Peter!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Panting, he presses his face deeper into Tony’s shoulder. “I’m sorry I did that to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Tony sounds breathless and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On Titan.” Peter gasps, “Be- bef-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, hey.” Tony placates him, resting a hand on his shoulder. “Shh. Stop. Just relax. Let me hold you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter shudders at his words. “That’s what I wanted that day.” He whispers. “I was dying and I just wanted you to hold me. I felt safe with you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know, kid.” Tony murmurs into his hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry I did that to you.” Having something literally dragging you down with their dying breaths must have been traumatic for Tony. Especially since Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Tony feels responsible for him being there in the first place. “I’m sorry – I just –”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t lie.” Tony says. “It messed me up. But I’m glad you did it. You know? I thought to myself… at least he finally got that hug. At least someone he knows cares about him was there in those final moments. You died a hero kid.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter doesn’t have a reply for that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No matter what you think, you are a hero.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, Tony’s hands fall back onto Peter’s hips, making his knees weak all over again. “You ready to finish this dance?” the challenge is clear in his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Peter breathes, readjusting his grip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As they sway, Peter doesn’t feel all present. It feels like he’s walking on a cloud, holding onto the wind. So he holds on tighter, gripping Tony’s shoulders harshly. The other man doesn’t complain, he just keeps on swaying.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stay there for the length of the song, and as the final notes begin to play, Peter feels his heart thunder. He’s not ready for this to be over.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Tony sticks out his hand and the song plays again; Crimson and Clover. Over and over, he’d be willing to dance to this song on repeat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands shift suddenly, guiding Peter’s hands to where the warmth of his still lingers, and placing his hands where Peter’s were. Tony gives him a long, searching look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just occurred to me that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> should be the one leading.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter flushes. Right. When dancing with girls, he’ll be the one leading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a weak smile, he tries to mimic Tony’s movements. Where he felt serene before, he now feels on edge, waiting for his feet to trip Tony or something equally mortifying. But it doesn’t happen. Peter glances down and finds that they’re moving in perfect tandem. Completely synchronous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter lets himself relax, the strangest thing happens. It starts as a hum in his ear, a barely there sound, but it turns into something beautiful. Tony is humming along with the song, right into Peter’s ear… and that makes the entire experience that much more intimate.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time when the song ends, they both remain still, hands wrapped around each other. Peter finds himself hoping that Tony doesn’t want to let go either.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Synchronous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>But he does.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With an award winning smile, he pats Peter on the back and turns away. “I think you got the hang of it.” He says. “Just don’t try any dips without consulting me first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter chuckles. “And kissing, am I okay for that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony freezes. Like, his entire body locks up as if it were a rusted metal machine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Forcing a laugh, Peter tries to play it off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s never seen Tony look more relieved… and it kind of hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gets it. Tony’s been with hundreds, maybe thousands of people. An experienced teenager who probably annoys him more often than not must not sound very appealing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony perches on the edge of his bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you still having trouble sleeping?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter swallows drily. “Yeah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Figured.” Tony says. “C’mere.” Tony pats the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stiffly, Peter lowers himself and stares curiously at Tony. He has that glint in his eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I don’t mean to hurt you right.” Tony whispers. “Which only makes it that much shittier when I do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” Peter murmurs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The song has started again. Tony and Peter share a look, but neither rise to turn it off. Peter’s head swirls with the knowledge that he just danced with Tony Stark.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How could he </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> have realised how in love with the man he is?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now that his eyes have been opened, his heart will never not ache.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Tony’s straight.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because Tony’s older and more experienced.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Because he just isn’t good enough for the likes of Iron Man.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then of course, he feels to fill the silence the way he normally does. With an endless stream of chatter. But this time what comes out of his mouth shocks them both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you ever tried jacking off before bed?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony’s eyes go wide and his mouth drops open. “Please tell me you didn’t just say that.” Tony breathes. His mouth is no longer sprawling open, but he still looks aghast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flushing Peter raises his hands helplessly, cursing his lack of filter. “I –I –” He stutters some more before he manages to get anything coherent out. “I read that – that it helps you sleep better.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His meek confession is enough to draw a sigh from Tony. “I know.” He says after giving him a long scrutinising look. “I’ve tried it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now it’s Peter’s turn to stare back in shock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The image of Tony on his bed… doing that…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed that he’s sitting on right </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh.” He stutters. “Did it work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony just shrugs. “Sometimes. Usually it helped me get to sleep faster but uh – it didn’t stop the nightmares if that’s what you’re wondering.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now he thinking about it! Peter wills his blood back to his face, because the alternative… well that’s embarrassing. He can already feel his cock getting heavier. It’s only a matter of time before Tony notices how turned on he is and freaks the hell out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter needs to do something. Fast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh – um – Mr – Tony.” Great start. “I need to use your shower.” He says standing and turning away quickly before Tony catches an eyeful of the rapidly hardening goods. “The – the smoke from earlier is – messing with my heightened senses.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Knock yourself out.” Tony says after a moment’s contemplation. “Not literally though. Use whatever soaps you want.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Peter stares at him in shock, Tony just gestures to the door leading to his private bathroom. Peter feels his dick fill in earnest now. No way. He’s going to use Tony’s personal bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid is probably about to go crazy on his toiletries. Thousands of dollars in soap are about to be wasted by that overzealous teenager. Yet, Tony doesn’t care. He just wanted Peter as far away from him as possible.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And since he promised a fun night, the only way to do that is have him take a shower. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>naked</span>
  </em>
  <span> shower. Gah! He hopes Peter leaves him enough soap to wash his brain out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What the hell is he doing? Dancing with him like that? In the middle of his room? Tony shouldn’t even be </span>
  <em>
    <span>in </span>
  </em>
  <span>here with him alone. Wanda knows. Strange knows. Next the entirety of the Avengers Compound will know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But how could he resist when Peter asked so sweetly? The entire thing reminded Tony so much of a vision from the stone. One of his favourites actually, it was more romantic, of course. He’d set out candles and roses beforehand. It was one of the more innocent ones, that didn’t make him loathe himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To see Peter standing there, looking at him longingly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in real life</span>
  </em>
  <span> had been a mind-fuck. Tony almost defaulted to the persona he has in the dreams. Almost kissed his neck and confessed his love right there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Weakness had driven him to accept Peter’s offer to dance… because he knew somewhere in his mind that this would be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> chance he’d have to act out one of those visions in real life.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Peter had been perfect. The way he moved, the way he held onto him… down to the song he chose. It was as if he could read Tony’s mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pressing his eyes shut he remembers that moment, how it had been more vivid than his dreams could ever be. The strength of Peter’s hands wrapped around him. The </span>
  <em>
    <span>closeness.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It was indescribable.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crimson and clover… over and over.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony is almost asleep, at peace, replaying that moment over and over in his head when F.R.I.D.A.Y.’s voice jolts him awake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Boss, Peter’s heart rate has accelerated.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly awake, he demands more information. “Is he having a flashback?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…” F.R.I.D.A.Y. seems unsure. “I’m unsure of what’s happening boss. Permission to access the cameras?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony set her so that no one could access the cameras in his quarters, not even him, without explicit permission. Peter’s in there, naked. It’s not right to invade his privacy like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what if it’s a flashback? What if he falls and hits his head?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peter!” he calls loudly. “You okay?” He glances down at his watch, which tells him that more than forty minutes have passed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m good.” Comes the reply. But his voice is all wrong. It’s breathy and clearly distracted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jealousy stirs then at the thought of Peter choosing to go to Bruce. He understands why but… it still hurts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just a peek…. No harm no foul. Besides, he won’t be able to forgive himself if he leaves Peter in there alone when he really needs him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y. access the cameras in the bathroom.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What comes next almost kills him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first thing he notices is the moaning. F.R.I.D.A.Y. has the volume at a decent level but the moaning is so loud in his ears. The moaning tapers off as Peter’s soap covered body comes into view. His head is pressed against the tile wall, the water pelting down his back, some even running into his open mouth. The camera gives a wide view, wide enough that it leaves the rest of him exposed. His left hand is balled against the wall, clenching and unclenching… but his right hand? That’s wrapped securely around his dick. Everything is covered in suds but Peter’s cock? That’s lathered in his favourite conditioner. His hand moves rapidly, jerking himself with incredible speed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony wants to look away – because he has no reason for looking anymore. Because Peter is most obviously </span>
  <em>
    <span>okay</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Better than okay actually.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips begin to jerk, his hand flies over his erection even faster and his breaths come out in pants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah!” With a cry his cock spills, splattering onto the tiles, immediately being washed away by the water. Thrice more it spurts, Peter’s hand continuing to stroke himself through the orgasm. As the boy releases himself and fumbles with a bottle of soap because his hands are trembling so much, Tony realises what he’s done.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s the worst thing he could possibly do.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He feels sick. Nauseous. Painfully </span>
  <em>
    <span>erect.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So that happened...</p><p>It's been a long slow burn ;) I hope you all are enjoying it.</p><p>P.S. remember that I'll now be updating this fic at 11-12pm GMT + 1 due to a change in timezone.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28.  Jerk(king)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” he croaks, pressing a hand to his mouth in horror. “Delete that. Delete it right now… and erase all the footage from this room for the last ten minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes boss.” Comes the expected reply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony slumps on the bed, his head dropping with shame. The entire situation seems surreal. Peter asked him if he masturbates and then proceeded to jerk off in his shower. And Tony watched him like some creepy old perv.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This is what his life has come to. He desperately wills the blood away from his hardened cock. Luck is on his side cause the thing obeys and slowly becomes flaccid. Having Peter walk out to see that would be a disaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony fights off a surge of anger. Why did the kid think it would be okay to jerk off in someone else’s bathroom? Sure, it’s Tony. And he doesn’t think it’s an invasion of his space or anything. But Peter doesn’t know that. Or does he. The kid is so freaking courteous. He should know that you’re not supposed to jerk off in someone else’s bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But then again, Peter was never really good at doing what he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed to.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tony being alive is a prime example of that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bulldozed Strange’s plan and ended up saving his life and the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bathroom door cracks open and Peter pops his head out. His face is so red. From the steam or his orgasm… maybe both.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony shakes that thought away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I um…” Peter trails off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony raises a brow. “I need some clothes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Clothes. Tony stands and reaches for his top drawer. He tosses him an older pair of boxers and one of his T-shirts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Peter says but he lingers. Seeming like he has more to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stand there for a few long moments before Peter coughs awkwardly. “Uh, well – I don’t know how to say this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In English is fine.” He quips, hoping to take some of the edge off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That wrenches a chuckle out of Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I sort of…” Tony waits. “Jerked off in there.” Peter says in a rush. “I really hope you don’t mind. It’s just – we were talking about using it to reduce my nightmares and then I got a random boner. Oh God, that’s TMI isn’t it?” He runs a hand through his hair in exasperation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony gets over the shock of Peter actually admitting that out loud and tries to think back to when he was younger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had tonnes of random boners… there’s nothing to be read into this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a smidge.” Tony manages. “But it’s fine. Just make sure you didn’t leave anything behind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter turns even brighter at the insinuation. “No way!” he shrieks, clutching the door. “I – I got it all. Don’t worry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter slams the door shut and quickly puts Tony’s clothes on with trembling fingers. Before he leaves, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>does</span>
  </em>
  <span> double check to make sure that no fluids are stuck to the walls.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>God. How embarrassing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>On a normal occasion he wouldn’t even </span>
  <em>
    <span>fathom</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing this. But their dance was so much like his dream that Peter felt disconnected from the real world. And being in Tony Stark’s bathroom was just an added thrill. Of course his blood decided to flow down. Tony seemed shocked… but kinda cool with it. He did try to set Peter up with strippers, masturbation isn’t a far cry from sex.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter takes a deep breath before yanking the door open and stepping out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “Hey, fancy a game?” Tony asks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He’s on the bed with a chess board set up in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter does a double take then shrugs. “Sure. I’m not sleepy yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m shocked.” Tony says, waggling his brows suggestively. “Seems like your little experiment failed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Great. The flush is back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckles. “Don’t be embarrassed.” He says calmly, although he seems to be getting a kick out of it. “That wall has seen it’s fair share of cum.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God!” Peter shrieks as the image of naked Tony, jerking off fills his mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter still sits on the bed, it'd be too strange not to at this point.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm hoping to mentally tire you out." Tony explains, gesturing to the board. "Since physically didn't seem to work."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Again, Peter flushes. "Uh, okay. L-Let's do it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're white." Tony hums. "Purity and all that crap."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Having his inexperience thrown in his face isn't great. However, Tony doesn't seem malevolent or mocking so Peter just rolls his eyes playfully.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a smirk, Tony moves his knight forward.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The bed under his back feels so warm and fluffy. Peter groans and snuggles into his pillow. Which is - harder than he remembers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head shoots up and he stares agape at the man beside him. The realisation that he just used Tony Stark's arm as a pillow ploughs into him full throttle.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At least he isn't awake. Peter sighs in relief. The board is still between them showing the remnants of their game. Most of the pieces have been knocked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter is just about to pick them up when a tingle runs down his spine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His spidey sense. Something is wrong. He feigns sleep, leaving his eyes open a crack so that he can scan the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nothing. But then again his back is to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>F.R.I.D.A.Y. would have informed them of a breach.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a deep breath, Peter flings himself into an upright position.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The figure sitting on the bedside chair makes him freeze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Peter." Says Pepper.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I don't know how I feel about this one. But here it is anyway.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Newly Minted Bachelor</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry for the lack of updates... I was just getting my thoughts in order so I'm hoping to go back to my usual schedule. That's for being so patient guys &lt;3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ms Potts!" Peter's voice is intentionally shrill. Yet, Tony doesn't even twitch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Peter." She greets. "You looked cozy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flushes. "It-it's not - we were just sleeping."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know." She says morosely. "I checked the cameras."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That… is creepy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not to mention the fact that she just sat there watching them for who knows how long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I just came by to drop this off." She finally stands and reveals a manila envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter narrows his eyes, suspicious but doesn't reach out to take the package. "It's not another book, is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." She assures. "This is something else entirely."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" No way is he taking some random package. Not even from Pepper. Not when Tony is three feet away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper seems to war with herself. "I - it's uh… our divorce papers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A dizziness hits him then. "Oh my God!" He wheezes. "I'm sorry this gave you the wrong message. We - we were j-just playing chess and we fell asleep. We fell asleep. You saw for yourself. Please d-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This isn't about you, Peter." She says carefully. "And just for the record, it takes longer than a couple minutes to get divorce papers ready. Tony and I both know that this has been a long time coming."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then why not give into him yourself?" Peter squeaks. This isn't what he wants to do. It feels surreal, standing here in Mr Stark's bedroom with a pile of divorce papers and his soon to be ex-wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony doesn't deserve to be left like this… or at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's fragile right now. You're the closest thing to a friend he has. It will soften the blow."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I -" Peter splutters. They're barely friends. Tony might hate him if Peter is the one to hand him these papers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It's a selfish thought, but no more selfish than Pepper trying to pawn this off on him. At the end of the day, Tony is the one being screwed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Pepper is resting the envelope on the stand. Then she's turning around and walking away, leaving Peter standing frozen in place.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, he stares between Tony and the envelope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>How is he supposed to break this news? This isn't his job… his isn't his responsibility.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as his panic has him clenching the envelope, his fingers digging into and crinkling the paper his Spidey sense tingles again. This time its warning him of Tony's return from dreamland.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even the man's soft moan and the way his knees pop as he stretches sends Peter's senses berserk. Every input is too much for him right now. He feels separate from the world as Tony lifts his head and surveys what's left of their game. Every brush against the sheets grates against his eardrums.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The way Tony's teeth clink together. It's just too much. Too much. Peter tries to block out the sound but he ends up dropping the package which makes a loud banging noise on the floor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His clothes are like sandpaper on his skin, the carpet like a bed of nails beneath his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sun burns both his eyes and skin… vaguely he sees Tony look at him worriedly. His lips part and he utters just a few soft words. "Enable nightshade mode."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instantly the room is black and all the noises from the city and the floors below vanish. His clothes still feel like poison. But this helps. The darkness.. The quiet it grounds him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly, almost tentatively he returns to his body.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony is looking at him with concern and Peter ducks his head in shame for worrying him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay now." Peter whispers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where did that come from Pete?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter looks down… At the manila envelope that's on the floor. Tony follows his gaze and picks up the thing with two fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is this?" Tony raises his brows. "Are you having packages delivered here…?" Tony's face hardens. "Cause that's totally fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks so carefree today. Happy almost. Normally Peter would relish in him, but now he just dreads the despair he knows will follow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony." He starts reaching out for it. "It was delivered for you." He breathes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rolling his eyes Tony fiddles with the seal. "You didn't look." He mutters finding the seal still closed. "So why did you freak?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Swallowing, Peter steels himself. "Ms Potts delivered it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did she say something to you?" Tony's voice hardens and he grips the envelope tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No." Peter squeaks. Trying to figure out how to break the news. Drawing it out would only stress Tony. He just needs to man up and say it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Get it over with.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Comfort Tony in the aftermath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"These are divorce papers." He blurts, watching Tony's face morph. Any traces of mirth are drained away and replaced with devastation.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony seems frozen. Staring blankly at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tony I'm sorry." Peter says, reaching out tentatively.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a jerk, Tony pulls away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And she gave this to you…" his breath comes in shallow pants and he can't seem to look Peter in the eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why Tony. She just said that -"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A gagging sound cuts him off. Tony wretches, right onto the carpet. All over his feet. He looks absolutely wrecked. Shaking and trembling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter rushes over, placing what he hopes is a comforting hand around Tony's shoulder while his other hand rubs circles around Tony's back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stench of vomit fills the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Open a window." Peter commands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>F.R.I.D.A.Y. complies wordlessly, opening the window closest to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"C-come lie down." He prompts. "Let me clean up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony feels numb. Catatonic, as Peter tucks him into bed and swaddles him like a damn baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He can feel a chess piece digging into his ass but he can’t be bothered to move it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pepper is breaking it off with him. Now that… he saw it coming. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She gave the papers to Peter… the only reason she’d do that is if she knows.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony had been so careful. So thorough when mentioning Peter, or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> mentioning Peter to Pepper. But this is the woman who knows him better than almost anyone. It’s not fair that she can figure him out so easily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She must despise him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lets out a shaky breath as he recalls the position he was in. He wonders if she saw him and Peter in bed and just assumed the worst. All their clothes were on. Their game was still mostly set up. But that wouldn’t have mattered to her. It’s not appropriate for a mentor and mentee to fall asleep in the same bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shudder, he wraps his arms around himself. His fear roots him in place. Did she say something to Peter? Is that why he -</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony feels nauseous all over again at the thought of Peter knowing about his feelings.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Time to crank things up a notch ;)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Let’s Be Alone Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry this is so late I had a test today so I was studying... but on the plus side, I have an amazing idea for the next two chapter :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tony sits there, mummified, as Peter cleans up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wants to protest. Say that Dummie can do it. Say that anyone can do it… hell he’d even call in Bruce and accept any therapy mumbo jumbo he wants to shove down Tony’s throat as he cleans. Just anything to get Peter </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span> from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>More and more he’s starting to think that the kid simply doesn’t know - that Pepper hadn’t told him. Because the alternative is to believe that Peter is stupid enough to stick around after finding out the depth of Tony’s feelings.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say something.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He mentally wills himself. But his mind psychoanalyses every word that threatens to escape and deems it unworthy, effectively rendering Tony mute for the time being. Every time he tries to push past the mental block and speak, panic rushes through his veins and he finds it incredibly hard to breathe.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kid is cleaning up his vomit and he can barely get a word out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you need anything, Mr Stark?” The kid’s voice sounds choked, but not wary.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That settles Tony’s mind. Now he’s positive that he doesn’t know.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Right. Peter’s talking for him. The decent thing to do is answer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” he croaks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do-do you want me to call someone?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony chuckles drily at that. “Who is there to call?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhodey would be sympathetic but he’d give Tony his realist speech and that would be that. Bruce would try to drag some sort of confession about how it hurt his feelings out of him. Both options would cause him to explode and lash out. Tony just wants to wallow alone, wrap his mind around the idea before facing the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter ducks his head, flushing. “I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now isn’t that the icing on the friggin cake?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tony</span>
  </em>
  <span> who should be apologising from the bottom of his heart. For being so screwed up. For having these feelings. He just got </span>
  <em>
    <span>divorced</span>
  </em>
  <span> and all he can think about is Peter. He’s surprised for sure that Pepper chose to do it now, but he’s not sad about it. He’s not heartbroken… because his heart wasn’t in it for a long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn Thanos. Damn those stones. He could have lived his entire life without that knowledge.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look.” Tony says, a little harsher than usual, “I don’t want to talk. I just need a drink.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A skeptical look crosses Peter’s face. “Um… I dont-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring me that bottle of whiskey.” Tony commands, pointing to the amber liquid.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter purses his lips, but complies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” he says as he unscrews the cap and takes a long drag.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The alcohol feels good burning down his throat. It feels less good as it hits his already irritated stomach lining, but that just means it’ll get to his blood stream faster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Time to go.” Tony tells Peter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But-” Peter immediately protests, a frown making its way onto his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Tony emphasises.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hurt look on Peter’s face makes him queasy again… or maybe it’s the whiskey that’s already making him feel a little unsteady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Peter whispers at last. “I uh - just call me if you need anything okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sweet gesture rattles Tony. It reminds him of just how young and inexperienced Peter is. How </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong</span>
  </em>
  <span> his feelings are.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he forces himself to nod and watch in silence as Peter slowly makes his way out of the room. It’s almost like he expects Tony to call him back… and Tony </span>
  <em>
    <span>wants</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. He wants to tell Peter to come back so that they can reset the chess board and continue their game - Tony was just a few moves away from winning that time. But he feels numb and off kilter. He still doesn’t know if Pepper figured it out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There are way too many uncertainties.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So when the door clicks shut, he tips his head back and drowns himself in the whiskey.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What kind of mentor is he? Sure, he’s good with the tech stuff, but personality wise? He’s a walking, talking, flying disaster.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The privacy infringements over the last twenty four hours alone are dreadful. Impersonating him and spying on him in the shower. Granted, he had only the best of intentions when he checked the cameras, but when it counted, he didn't look away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The panic attack in the alley had been his fault too. And he </span>
  <em>
    <span>knows</span>
  </em>
  <span> he messed up the kid by screaming at him in the hospital. Even the snap was his fault. He should have known better - should have found a way to disconnect from Peter. Tony put him in danger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He takes another drag. Why can’t he get anything right with the kid?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In a flash everything started falling apart for them. Their friendship, their mentorship and it was all Tony’s fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then the idea hits him: Flash.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet another person who makes Peter’s life a misery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vaguely, he remembers Peter saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> to post the picture until they talk, but he finds himself scrolling through his camera roll anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Most of the pictures he has of Peter are with them in costume, but there is one, taken next to a prototype in the lab that looks passable. He could post it on Instagram or Twitter and blow that bastards mind… but Peter wouldn’t like that.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They agreed to talk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony bites his lip and moves out of the gallery.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead he opens up Instagram and does a search for all the Flash’s at Midtown. Surprisingly, there’s only one. Just by the picture, Tony can tell he’s a little shit who needs to be knocked down a peg or two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tony realises that he needs something to distract him before he starts cyberbullying a 18 year old on the internet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The manila envelope catches his. And he realises that he hadn’t even opened it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>No wonder Pepper divorced him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. The Wrath of A Wrap Scorned</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm *so* sorry for the long wait. My life has been a disaster.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The weekend passes without a word from Tony. And it worries him immensely. But Tony said he wanted space, so it’s up to Peter to respect that. Marriage is a serious thing. And he knows how much Tony loves Pepper. This must have hit him like a brick. Even Peter could hardly believe that Pepper would end things. A spike of anger shoots through him. Tony is the way he is, because he </span>
  <em>
    <span>saved</span>
  </em>
  <span> the world.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why should Pepper leave him because of it? Peter recognises that she’s her own person, and has needs, but to just leave like that. She hadn’t even delivered the papers herself, but passed them off to Peter and then left before even seeing him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unfairness of it all kept him fairly distracted, so much so that May blamed Tony for tiring him out with their ‘session’ on Friday.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, if only she knew what actually happened. The bonfires, the slow dancing and the chess. Now that he lists it out like that, Peter realises that it could almost be a date. But they’re friends of sorts. So it definitely wasn’t a date.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which brings him to the thing he’s yet to do. Sort out his feelings. Ever since he realised he’s in love with Tony, he’s been nervous and off-kilter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why would the stones </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to show him that? What use is it in the grand scheme of things? It’s not as though he can even do anything about it. Tony’s face when he joked about it earlier cemented that. Plus, Tony doesn’t need Peter to dump this on him in the middle of his divorce.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>So he’ll continue to suck it up. Hide it. It’s for the best.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sup Penis.” The jeer breaks him out of his musings and drags him back into the harsh reality he lives in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash shoves at his shoulder, sending him back a few steps. Peter lets it happen, because what else is he supposed to do? He can’t risk revealing his secret identity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still no picture,” he grins. “I knew it. Why don’t you just save yourself the embarrassment and admit that you’re just a liar.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But Peter refuses to do that. Because he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of what he does and he refuses to belittle it with a lie.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Flash’s expression darkens. “When will you learn, penis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter just clenches his jaw and wills him to leave.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, of course, Flash doesn’t. Instead, he snatches the wrap straight out of Peter’s bag pocket and proceeds to throw it on the ground and stomp on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy your lies Penis.” he hisses as he marches away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After letting out a shuddering breath, Peter looks down at his mutilated lunch. For some reason, the sorry sight of the thing brings tears to his eyes and a tightness to his chest. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <span>looking forward to that wrap. It was the only thing giving him joy and it makes sense that Flash was the one to stomp on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was he thinking? That he could actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> something? No, that’s too much for the universe to allow him apparently.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The tightness in his chest increases and he struggles to even breathe. Everyone is milling around him, carrying on with their lives…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Abandoning the wrap on the floor, he dashes to the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He slams the door shut and leans against it, breathing harshly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The beginnings of a panic attack creep up on him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No. No, not here. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mentally pleads, willing his body to calm down. But of course worrying about the attack only seems to make it worse. His eyes feel watery and his tongue heavy in his mouth. Peter doesn’t know how he’s still managing to hold himself up on two legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then his phone rings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Loudly and incessantly and it breaks him out of the attack momentarily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Fumbling, he wrests the phone out of his pocket and answers the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Pete.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice on the other side shocks him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tony?” Peter’s voice is breathy with surprise but he catches himself quickly. “How are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Peachy.” he replies and to Peter’s surprise, he actually sounds it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But enough about me.” Tony says dismissively. “Having a good lunch?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And that just reminds Peter about his poor wrap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” He says, but his voice is too high, too fake.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The silence on the other indicates that Tony definitely noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” he prods, after a beat. “You need to tell me things like this if we’re going to be friends.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter considers it momentarily. “I guess you’re right.” Friends tell each other things about their day… good or bad.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Atta boy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Flash… he - he - my lunch -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Say no more.” And Peter is thankful that Tony stopped him from blabbering on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry.” Peter whispers. Tony is dealing with life changing decisions and here he is complaining about a kid who took his lunch like he’s a damsel in distress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be.” Tony’s reply is instant. “You know what… I’ll get you lunch.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter perks up. “Really?” he tries to keep his excitement at bay. If Tony’s getting lunch then that means he’ll have Happy drop off something really fancy. Maybe burgers from that place they both like. “Because it’s okay if you can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course I can, what use is being a billionaire if you let your friends starve.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Peter’s heart soars.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Peter stares disonantly at the whiteboard in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lunch ended over fifteen minutes ago and there was no sign of Happy or his lunch. Tony’s busy, and it’s such a little thing that it must have slipped his mind. Peter tries not to worry about it too much, but he can’t help but feel bummed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His stomach chooses that moment to protest loudly causing Flash to snigger. Peter ducks his head, mortified as the teacher tries to calm the class.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When there’s some semblance of order, a loud knock causes the murmurs to start once again. His teacher shushes the class and then moves to the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lets out an incredulous gasp and her eyes go unbelievably wide. “I - I - What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The reply makes Peter go stiff with disbelief: “Lunch delivery for Mr Parker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s only one person with a voice like that…</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, and welcome to my first Starker fic. Hope that you're enjoying it so far and feel free to let me know how you feel about that twist in the comments &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>